


you got me trippin', stumblin'

by sanguinedawns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns
Summary: Sasuke lets out a full-on belly-laugh, clutching his stomach and wheezing and Naruto thinks he must be really fucking shitfaced because that’s the best sound his ears have ever heard. After the moment of hysteria passes, the boy turns to him and asks, “What exactly about me says I’m all those things or I’ve engaged in all those things?”Or; Naruto hates Uchiha Sasuke until he doesn't.





	1. trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking it's still Sasuke's bday on the west coast. Soooooo, happy birthday bitch i ain't ever gonna stop loving you bitch. Anyway, here's a super trope-y college au. God, I wrote this in under a month so forgive me because I didn't get to sit on it. Additionally, the last chapter I wrote twice because [thinking].
> 
> some points:
> 
> 1) don't laugh at terrible references. like this fic isn't funny. it's just terrible. but yes that's exactly what kiba's car is called don't judge. i forgot what my friend and i had decided earlier but i had to improvise.  
> 2) ok so like......my friend, you know who, told me i keep blue-balling my readers. so i wrote sex. ugh. it's terrible and awful and sns malfunction. like imagine sexy times of sns which are actually not a total mess is nearly impossible. anyway that's the last chapter so if you hate it skip it or idk. it's the last scene.  
> 3) i promoted this as a "jock au" but i only know a bumbling idiot clumsy naruto. sorry. if he's not the fratbro of your dreams. he's the boy w a foul mouth and a golden heart to me :/  
> 4) if you have hc's come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/muslimsasuke). i love talking clearly and would love to talk about this au or any of my au's.  
> 5) this is not beta'd..........so proceed with caution. 
> 
> title by miss fergie's clumsy.

** First Year of College: **

“Ever gotten the urge to wring someone’s neck?” Naruto slurps on his juicebox. They were on a deal at the convenience store a block from his apartment. Five whole boxes for ¥100 and if Kushina has taught Naruto _anything_ that’s never to give up a good deal. She’s the master of cheap shopping, to be honest with her pocketbook full of coupons and her picture stuck to the wall of their local grocery store—one year she went overboard and bought the store’s supply worth of cucumbers because they were on a deal. They had cucumber soup, sandwiches, and sushi for a whole damn month.

Kiba pauses in shoving his feet into his cleats, and peers up from behind his brown hair that falls in his eyes, “Oh, fuck, who’s murder are we plotting?”

“Who do you think?” Naruto tips his head towards the field where the raven-haired boy, his arch-nemesis for short, passes the ball to their center midfielder Suigetsu. The coach hasn’t arrived yet so they’re just doing scrimmage between the boys who’re wearing their kits already. Kiba snorts tying the laces and exclaims, “You think Coach will give you center forward next season?”

Naruto shakes the juice box hearing to see if anything’s left in it, he sucks on it and when nothing comes up he chews on the straw letting go of the container and letting it dangle from his mouth, “As if, you know he licks Uchihas’ ass because his dad is friends with the dean. Fucking rich pricks.”

“He is good though—probably the best,” Kiba straightens and stretches his arms.

Naruto throws the empty box at his head. It bounces on to the clean, cut turf, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Kiba screws up his face, looking between Sasuke and Naruto, “Bro, _fuck_ Nepotism.”

“Down with the upper class,” Naruto nods, picking up a light jog, “Run a lap?”

“Hell yeah!”

They’re circling the perimeter coming to the starting point when the football hits square on Naruto’s shoulder, he stumbles backward glaring at the perpetrator and rubs at his shoulder. Suigetsu winces when Sasuke tilts his head, forever speaking in his haughty tone, “Pass the ball.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say something?” Naruto barks, “When you hit someone its customary to say something, you know?”

Sasuke purses his lips in thought, and hums, “Nope, nothing comes to mind.”

“Listen, you bean-pole looking fuckwit,” Naruto begins to walk, now the ball in hand.

“What colorful language you have there, Uzumaki? Now how about you pass me the ball in your hand?” he puts out his hand and gestures for the ball.

“How about I rearrange that pretty face of yours instead? Apologize or else.” Naruto threatens, they’re standing toe to toe now and it’s September, so the summer heat has still yet to let up. He’s been sweating through his Underarmor uniform the second he stepped on the field meanwhile Sasuke looks like he’s barely broke a sweat.

Sasuke grins, his perfect white teeth on display that further infuriate Naruto and urge him to deck him in the face, “It’s not my fault your bighead got in the way of my ball.”

“You literally saw me and Kiba doing laps around the track!”

“See the rest of the team arrived an hour earlier and did warm-ups then, maybe if you weren’t busy wasting time you’d have been here,” Sasuke explains coolly. By now the rest of the team has started filtering closer to them, to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

Naruto grins smugly, “I had a date. You’d understand what that is if you took out the pole that’s shoved 10ft up your ass.”

Completely unfazed Sasuke steps forward, eliminating the minute distance between them, and leans down to whisper into the shell of Naruto’s ear, “We can arrange that.”

Naruto flusters stepping back and throwing the ball at Sasuke’s chest which he easily catches, and stupidly mutters, “Fuck you.”

Sasuke shrugs, “I mean.” He tosses the ball up a bit, letting it spin on his forefinger, and says smooth as ever, “You can _try_.” God, he’s such a prick.

Naruto will wring his neck. He’ll be sent to jail at eighteen and it’ll be fine because he’d have killed Uchiha Sasuke and freed the world of his evil clutches. Before he’s able to gather himself and refute Kiba tugs at his arm, “Cut it out, the coach is here. You don’t want him to sit you out of practice too.”

He’s right, so Naruto scoffs, “This isn’t over.”

Sasuke’s already walking away with Suigetsu’s arm stretched across his shoulder and hollers back, “It never is.”

//

“What do you guys know about Uchiha Sasuke?” Naruto scarfs down a handful of popcorn. They’re gathered in the student dining hall. Their table is one of those circular ones tucked into the corner near the ice cream station and waffle machine.

Naruto skipped dinner because he and Sakura went to see the new Mission Impossible—which sucked all offense—and they’d bought the largest size of the popcorn the theater had that he’s _still_ not finished. Kiba texted him to meet at the hall on his way back which is how he finds himself currently sandwiched between Ino and Shikamaru while Sakura talks to Hinata and Kiba is finishing his leftover peas. They’re not even green. Dining hall food tastes like ass. He misses home.

Sakura glances at him meanwhile Ino’s eyes flit towards the table where Sasuke’s sitting with a silver-white haired boy, another boy who Naruto knows is a year older than them because he’s the goalie on their school’s team—they haven’t posted the team list yet, it should be up by tomorrow—and his brilliantly annoying cousin, Uzumaki Karin.

Ino bubbles into a hiss of laughter, “I’d hit it.”

Shikamaru intones, bored, “If you weren’t a raging lesbian.” Ino thwacks him on the head and Kiba snorts.

“I heard he got admitted on,” Kiba makes a gesture with his hands and Ino’s absolutely scandalized, “ _money?_ ”

“Yeah, and his dad is friends with the dean,” Shikamaru leans in his chair peering over his shoulder at the group, “Another rich kid attending school on Daddy’s money.”

Hinata’s the only one who tries to defend him, “Are you guys sure? I think his dad’s just a regular office worker.”

Kiba nods, confident. “No, I heard from Ebisu he’s definitely got connections.”

Sakura rolls her eyes, “Don’t know about him but the red-head is a bitch.”

Naruto frowns, “That’s my cousin, Sakura.”

“Your cousin’s a bitch then, Naruto.”

The entire table erupts in laughter and Naruto’s first question remains unanswered for the most part. Sasuke’s leaning on the heel of his palm watching the white-haired boy gesticulate something and Naruto wonders if the rumors are true. The only thing he _does_ know for a fact is he saw the boy at the football field the other day when he went to talk to Coach Asuma and Sasuke’s form was perfect. Naruto’s never been so enthralled watching someone else skid a football across the turf.

A week later he’s running late to his very first practice. By the time he catches up to Shikamaru and Kiba the guys have already gotten their jersey numbers.

“Motherfucker,” Naruto mumbles, pushing past the other boys towards where the coach is handing numbers to the remaining team. Sasuke folds the jersey over his forearm and Naruto’s eyes double in size at the number in his hand. He’d specifically requested that number on his form months ago.

Kiba joins him upfront where Asuma’s talking to Sasuke and Naruto interrupts, “Why does he have the number ten?”

“Uzumaki, you’re late,” Asuma starts and it’s Sasuke who’s turning to toss number 7 to him, “Too slow _deadlast_.”

That’s when Naruto decides: He fucking _hates_ Uchiha Sasuke.

//

Shion has long dyed blonde hair that falls in rivulets past her shoulder, down to her waist, and has honey brown eyes. She has a traditional Kyoto dialect which means her vernacular is a lot softer than Naruto’s harsher tongue. She’s elegance and grace. She’s everything he’s not.

He falls hard and fast.

Quite _literally_ when he runs into her first semester freshman year while walking to his public speaking lecture. It’s one of those 3 credits elective courses that are held once a week for three hours and he forgot which building the class was in because he woke up late and couldn’t log into his school account to check his schedule—he’s still unfamiliar with some parts of the campus.

The feeble squeak she lets out when her books drop alert him, he hurriedly crouches down and picks up the thick novel and when their hands touch—in that very romantic movie type of way—his heart picks up. She’s beautiful and Naruto’s a goner.

So, they date all semester and three weeks before finals they take their relationship to the next step.

Kiba swats him with the magazine that’s lying on Shika’s coffee table, wiggling his eyebrows salaciously, “How was it?”

Neji’s jostling with the joystick of the Xbox One controller, “No details, please. Still recovering from Kiba’s traumatic spring break expedition.”

Kiba chucks a cushion at him that the Hyūga dodges, “Oh, fuck off, Neji just cause you’re not getting your dick wet.”

"Let’s make one thing clear it’s not that I’m not getting _any_ it’s that unlike your escapades I prefer to keep my personal life _personal_ ,” Neji jumps over the staircase ledge and glides down to a spot where a throng of zombies have congregated.

Naruto interrupts before the other two continue their bickering, Shikamaru coming to sit on the empty beanbag beside him, “It was okay.”

Everyone pauses. Now he’s got three pairs of eyes staring at him and Sai hollering from the kitchen, “ _oh shit_.”

“Wait, what do you mean okay? Like you’re going to give it another go okay or that shitty Tsukemen place we tried instead of Teuchi’s ramen okay?”

“Nothing special,” Naruto shrugs twisting a stray thread on his flannel until it snaps. Suddenly he feels uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, Sai walking out of the kitchen and saying nonsense doesn’t help.

“Performance anxiety Naruto?”

Kiba throws another pillow this time aiming at the art major.

Shikamaru squeezes his shoulder, “To be fair before Temari everyone else was just okay too.”

Neji snorts, “If Kiba isn’t allowed details so aren’t you Nara.”

“Not you diving into sentiments, Shikamaru shut up, Naruto we’re going to fix this,” Kiba assures. But they never get the opportunity because Shion dumps him a week and a half later. Right before practice too so he’s a bit zoned out during the entire play.

She says things like he’s _sweet_ and _charming,_ but something is missing, and she doesn’t want to lead him on. For someone who was severely disappointed in their sexual romp and had expected this, he unexpectedly takes the news to heart. It doesn’t help that Kiba and Hinata recently started talking and Neji won’t shut up about that Lee guy from a shared course and Sakura and Ino are going to _try_ and Shikamaru already has Temari. Nothing major he’s just going to be alone for the rest of his life. No worries.

He’s pulling up his socks ruminating over everything Shion said when Sasuke says something. He’s putting away his bag in the locker and already has his uniform on. Naruto stares up at him in a daze, “Sorry, I kinda missed what you said.”

The other blinks, taken aback, “Not taking offense to my goading? That’s new.”

Before he can retort a snippy reply, Kiba is shoving past the center-forward, “Back off, Uchiha, Naruto’s had a shit day.” The brunette grimaces sullenly at Naruto, “Sorry, bro, Sakura told me about Shion. How about we get your favorite convenience store ice cream after this and marathon Marvel movies?”

Naruto nods being dragged along to the field. It’s when they’re gathering their things after practice that he notices a brown bag sitting next to his locker. Curiously he peeks in to find two pints of his favorite ice cream, some packets of instant ramen and three chocolate bars. There is a pastel yellow sticky note stuck on the bag with a neat scrawl of writing _feel better_.

Kiba asks him who gave it to him but even Naruto doesn’t know. Regardless his shitty days gets a tad bit better.


	2. stumblin'

** Second Year of College: **

“Bro, _what the fuck_?” Naruto is standing outside their apartment building with a drawstring bag on his back and a baseball cap to avoid the sun beating down on this fine—blazing hot—Saturday afternoon.

Kiba grins, wide so all his pointy canines are showing, “ _This_ is my baby.” It’s a glaring bright red 95’ Chevrolet Impala.

“ _This_ is a crapshoot,” Naruto seethes. “Kiba did you use the deposit money for next year’s lease on this?”

The brunette ignores his question and digs through the front compartment and pulls out aviators that match his and tosses them to Naruto, “C’mon, let's ride this baby. Her name is Betty.”

“You did not name your car after the Archie comics,” Kiba has the gall to look affronted. The words that come out of his mouth next gets him a slap to the head.

“Hell no! It’s after Riverdale. The superior media, of course.”

God. Naruto can’t fucking stand his best friend.

//

Snow piles in blankets over Tokyo with the end of November, bare trees now covered in white fluff, causing students to pull out winter coats and huddle together while walking to class. The coffee shops that usually had straggling customers over the summer now teem with local students and passersby who find haven in the heating of the shops. Due to the upcoming Christmas season, the streets are littered with twinkling lights and ornaments and it’s supposed to be festive and wonderful.

It is until Naruto’s walking home from his late child psychology lecture and sneezes into the crook of his arm, Sakura giving him the stink eye and announcing, “Naruto if you get sick after I repeatedly told you to invest in gloves I swear to god I’ll kill you myself.”

Naruto frowns tucking his uncovered hands deeper into the pockets of his coat, “Some of us aren’t privileged to waste money on _gloves_ Sakura.”

“Shut up I saw you and Kiba at Akihabara yesterday buying that new game for the PS4. Just admit you spent your monthly allowance on a stupid video game and that’s why you forgot to buy gloves,” she sticks her tongue out. She’s ridiculously cute with a red muffler around her neck, pink earmuffs, and a blushing pink nose. Naruto repeatedly wonders why he’s never thought of Sakura as a potential romantic interest. She pulls his ear to drag him out of the daydream and yells, “Are you listening?”

Right, that’s why.

“ _Ow_ , ow, c’mon Sakura, let go, I get it. I’m terrible at money management but you know it’s Kiba’s fault!” he rubs his abused ear while they walk past the small park. “I’m terrible at resisting temptation and Kiba’s whining we all _know_ this.”

“Try harder.”

“If we’re being honest, I am the real victim here being conned out of my money every month.”

Her phone buzzes so she digs it out of her fluffy coat, frowning at the text. Naruto glances away giving her privacy and wonders if he has enough to buy his regular meal set at Teuchi’s shop. They’re a five-minute walk away from it and although they didn’t decide on a dinner spot, he thinks it’s never a wrong time for some ramen. Without realizing Naruto keeps walking only halting when he’s decided he might have enough for the budget set the old man usually offers and turns to see Sakura not next to him.

She’s paused next to the park entrance and is frantically typing away on her tiny iPhone screen with mitten covered hands.

“What’s the hold up?” he whines, and she glances up darting a desperate look between Naruto and the phone.

“Would it be alright if we reschedule dinner plans?”

“Yeah, sure,” he stops to ask, “Everything ok?”

Sakura heaves a deep sigh and gives a restrained smile. “Just stuff with Ino.”

All relationships have a natural timeline of progression. They usually start at the apex of one’s feelings where both parties drown in the rosy-colored shades of a hopeful future. The honeymoon period, the happy phase, the time when you’re blind to your significant other’s flaws and whatnot. Naruto’s a veteran when it comes to the brief time because despite having only two relationships in his short twenty-year-old life he’s managed to effectively squash both spectacularly once the period ends. It’s like clockwork; the end of the honeymoon phase is welcomed with a breakup.

Never in a million years, he’d have thought Sakura and Ino will be going through the hurdle. But last year before the year ended they’re broken up and are now trying to patch up their friendship.

Quietly he bids her goodbye, Sakura turning towards the direction of Ino’s apartment, and tells her good luck. Alright, guess he’s getting ramen after all just by himself. By the time he reaches the small shop, it’s snowing again, fluff catching on the top of his coat’s collar. Unlike his otherwise blindingly bright attire, his winter coat is a charcoal black. Sakura had helped him pick it since he’s from the south and winters aren’t his friend. Growing up near the ocean, near the waves and ever-present sunlight, he’d never needed to invest in one.

Naruto stands in front of the menu, then gazes down at his wallet and frowns. He was sure he had enough for a meal set but turns out he can barely afford tea. Sakura was right he keeps getting swindled by Kiba except they never bought a new game—the one she saw was a pre-order from 8-months ago that just came in—instead, he’s broke because he and Kiba have been saving all their allowances to raise the apartment fund again. They haven’t told Sakura yet or else she’ll kill them.

Glumly he slips his wallet back into his back pocket and gives the steaming bowl of miso ramen picture on the menu a longing stare.

“Going to drool on the menu, Uzumaki?”

Sasuke’s bundled up in a similar coat to his except he’s not wearing a muffler, just a maroon beanie from under which his bangs peek out, and gloves on his hands that are wrapped around the strap of his backpack. Naruto’s face morphs into an ugly expression, annoyed at the other’s presence and deadpans, “Shut up! Mind your business, Uchiha!”

Turning back to the menu he gives it one last glance, yearning for the steamy broth in his belly and sighs. He pivots to walk away when Sasuke reaches for his arm, stopping him mid-step which makes him stagger. He glares at the other boy who asks, “Aren’t you going to go inside? Eat?”

Naruto can feel the heat creep into his cheeks, embarrassedly he admits, “I’m broke.”

His words are barely above a whisper, hard to hear, so Sasuke quacks, “What?”

“I don’t have money okay!” he shrugs off Sasuke’s hand from his arm and throws his hand in the air in defeat. Then crosses them over his chest, tucking his cold, numb fingers under his armpits, “Kiba spent our housing deposit on his shitbucket of a car so now I’m saving all my allowance to save for the apartment.”

He doesn’t know why he’s telling Sasuke all that, but he’s hungry and his apartment is so far, and his fingers probably have frostbite _and_ it’s snowing. God, what a shitty night.

The Uchiha stares at him like he’s an idiot which to be fair, he can be, but right now he’s being frugal and responsible, and he doesn’t appreciate the patronizing stares. So, he begins to walk away and Sasuke yanks him back towards him by the fold of his coat’s collar. Naruto stumbles into his chest, and Sasuke steadies him and says, “Come on.”

His breath tickles against the nape of Naruto’s neck, erupting confusion and goosebumps. He’s dragged into the warmth of the shop.

Ayame waves him hello and Teuchi salutes him from behind the open kitchen window, they’ve been such comfort since he moved out here. One thing he misses all the time is his mom’s cooking, but something about the quaint, familial atmosphere of Ichiraku always cures his homesickness—especially on days like today when his nose is getting runny, cold seeping into his bones and he misses the _heat_ of the beach he grew next to.

Sasuke’s let go of his collar by now and is searching for a table to sit at. Ayame comes over holding the rectangular-shaped menus—colorful images printed on it—and guides them to their small two-person table, grinning, “Good evening.” She bats her eyelashes at Sasuke, and Naruto wants to roll his eyes at her. The fucking Uchiha effect.

Stepping back into Naruto’s space she whispers, “Who’s the stud?”

“This ugly?” Naruto indiscreetly waves at Sasuke’s direction who’s taking a seat, “Some asshole from my team.”

“It’s not wise to bite the hand that’s going to feed you, Uzumaki,” Sasuke comments, offhandedly. He’s perusing through the menu looking the image of cool. Naruto grumbles, letting out choking noises before taking a seat opposite to the other boy. Sasuke glances up at Ayame and says, “Please give us a few minutes before we decide.”

She nods and god she’s _blushing_. Naruto has to always work to get a girl’s attention, but with Sasuke, it’s as if he’s expelling female attracting pheromones everywhere he goes. This happens at their games too, a group of girls who’re basically his unofficial fan club comes to 90% of their games to cheer him on and to them the other members are nonexistent. Where is his Fanclub? And Kiba’s! And Neji’s? Well, actually Neji used to have one before he respectfully came out as homosexual. Respect to that.

Women have a terrible taste if they find this surly and ugly man attractive.

Naruto glances down at the menu and voices, “So, should I get the single bowl or kid’s meal?” He’s still going over the prices when he realizes he might have enough change to add onto whatever Sasuke’s paying to get a small set.

“You can get whatever you want.”

“Whatever?” Naruto’s head shoots up, eyes widened. Sasuke’s in the middle of taking off his coat, the black turtleneck shirt he’s wearing hugs his body tight accentuating his biceps as he shifts in his seat. Next, he takes off his gloves, exposing his long fingers and trimmed nails. He’s so _proper_ , Naruto thinks fleetingly. The beanie comes off next and his hair is staticky under it which he smoothens with his palm, the tips of his ears red and tanned cheeks flushed. Inside the shop, under the hanging ceiling light over their small table, Sasuke glows. _Is this what all the girls see in him_?

Shaking his head Naruto eyes the menu again, Sasuke asks, “What do you usually get?”

“Miso ramen, Chashu pork with extra toppings,” he recites his order by heart.

“Mhm,” Sasuke murmurs.

Ayame comes over, after a moment, and jots down their orders—Sasuke also gets tea on the side and Naruto orders a lemonade. If he’s going to get sick might as well take in lots of citruses to fight the cold. Once she leaves, Naruto slouches forward, folding his arms on the table and digging his chin into his forearms.

He gazes up at his companion, “Why the charity?”

Sasuke holds up his jaw on the palm of his hand, elbow digging into the wooden table, and smiles, “Can’t leave the unfortunate hungry.”

Naruto blows air upwards to move his bangs, “You could’ve just walked away.”

The other doesn’t respond, glances away and Naruto follows the shape of his jaw with his eyes. Sasuke’s face is so angular in comparison to his own round cheeks. Even the way his bangs are cut to frame his face complement the sharpness of his dark eyes, the slope of his nose and the peak of his lips. He’s got very pink lips.

The food arrives shortly and both boys reach for the chopsticks at the same time. Sasuke’s fingers briefly touch his before he frowns and says, “You’re freezing.”

Naruto winces, breaking apart his chopsticks and inhaling the scent of the broth wafting right under his nose, “Yeah, I didn’t have gloves and it was snowing so.”

Without thinking the other proffers his own black ones and eyes him expectantly.

“What?” Naruto barks.

“Wear them.”

“I’m trying to eat!” Naruto reasons. It’s a good reason.

Sasuke deadpans, “You can eat with gloves. C’mon now, we should be the same size.”

Kiba would 100% make a dick joke if he were here. But Naruto’s above that. Barely, _but_.

“What will you wear then?” Naruto refutes, defeatedly putting on the gloves. “Or do you want them back once we leave.”

Sasuke picks up his own chopsticks and slurps up the thin vermicelli noodles, he holds a hand over his mouth when he speaks, “I’m naturally warm. I’ll be fine.”

Oh, the scarf.

Naruto stirs his own bowl, looking down into the golden broth, “Is that why you weren’t wearing a scarf?”

“Hrm,” Sasuke takes another bite. “Yeah, I’ve always been too warm. Heat up too much during winters all the time so it’s better if I’m not covered head to toe.”

“Lucky,” Naruto mumbles, “I’m always cold.”

“Not so great during the summers,” he points with his chopstick. “One summer, I think I was about seven, I got a heat stroke because I refused to come inside and persisted on playing football with neighborhood kids. My mom was furious.”

Naruto laughs imaging a little tyke with black hair, running around the streets chasing a ball, “God, you sound like a handful. My mother had to wrestle me to sleep when I was younger. I wanted to be outside at the beach or bothering the neighbors.”

As an afterthought, he adds, “Didn’t have friends though. I was the youngest in the neighborhood and the older kids didn’t like me much.”

Until college, Naruto was _never_ part of a friend group. His closest ‘friend’ was his dad’s volunteer at the hospital who’d come by for tutoring. It didn’t bother him much because his parents were especially doting, however, high school is already rough and having no friends is, well, not fun time—even if he was the ace of the football team. Things changed in college and sure it was due to his teammates actually giving him a chance and Kiba being his first-year roommate, but he also made sure to be the person everyone found likable.

Sakura was the first person who got through to him, at the core, and then Kiba joined in. He’s truly grateful for all his friends.

“Can’t fathom you not being the center of everyone’s attention,” Sasuke nonchalantly comments. It’s a compliment, Naruto can tell. “You grew up next to the ocean?”

He blinks, excited. “Yes! In Okinawa. In fact, my mother’s family has been there for decades, maybe a century if we were to truly trace back our roots. My last name is Uzumaki, yknow? It means whirlpool. The sea, the ocean, all are especially important to us. Actually, my grandmother used to say the Uzumaki’s were forged from the waves of the ocean like my ancestors were sea gods—”

Naruto stops himself. He’s rambling, rambling about old folklore passed down in his family and it’s the modern age with airplanes and cellphones, the mention of sea gods and mystical whirlpools sounds insane. Embarrassed, his neck is sweating, and he’s turned a punch red, “Sorry, you probably think this is all very silly.”

Shoulders slackened, he stirs his noodles with his head bowed and he’s acutely aware how quiet the ramen stall is. God, _this_ is why kids didn’t like him. He’s always sputtering away, and no one cares.

“No,” Sasuke replies, “It’s interesting, actually I come from a family with a spiritual background as well.”

Naruto’s eyes jerk up to find Sasuke cradling his head in his palm again, his cheek mushed in his hand while he continues, “The Uchihas were supposedly protectors—they were warriors and fighters and used to worship fire. _My_ grandmother says that’s why I’m always warm to touch. I carry the fire from generations ago within me.”

Gleefully, Naruto listens with rapt attention to Sasuke’s stories. Very rarely has he ever come across someone who gets coming from a huge family—one that extends from one corner of Japan to another. Supposedly, he’s got a bazillion cousin’s but the only one he knows is Karin. The rest relocated once they found someone to marry or got tired of the ocean air. Naruto can relate a little to wanting to escape—to live a new life, after all, that’s what he did by choosing to go to a university in Tokyo. Yet his heart keeps calling to the water back home.

Out of all his friends, only Neji and Hinata sort of understood. But their family tree branched off decades ago and most of them are centered around Tokyo. They’ve loosely held to tradition.

It’s when their tables are cleared and Sasuke’s paying the bill that Naruto assents, “Thanks.” He’s embarrassed _again_ a running emotion of the night apparently.

Sasuke picks up his coat to slip his arms through the sleeve, the way his muscles flex makes Naruto’s left eye twitch. “No one likes going to bed on an empty stomach.”

Naruto’s head moves in an almost imperceptible nod, “Yeah, true, but.”

“But?” Sasuke tilts his head, and his hair is hidden under the beanie again. Only bangs peeking out. The style of his hair is so fun, bouncy almost—the way it curls in a wave towards the end. Not quite curly. Just long pretty waves. The kind of loose ringlets he knows Shion’s hair had.

“But as much as I hate to admit it,” they walk out of the shop, Naruto waving at Teuchi and Ayame over his shoulder, “And as much as I hate _you_. Tonight was pleasant.”

Sasuke laughs unabashedly, and Naruto’s mesmerized by the stretch of his lips and the slight dimple on his left cheek. He’s never noticed he had one. “You’re welcome, Uzumaki.”

Naruto glances at his gloved hands and glowers, “You should take these back. I can’t be held responsible for you getting sick. Coach Asuma will kill me.”

Sasuke pinches the forefinger of his right hand, tugging at the glove. Surprisingly the woolen material slides off easily. He peers up at the boy, putting it on his own hand now.

“Now the likelihood of just me getting sick has gone down by 50%,” Sasuke’s smug like he’s said the smartest thing in the world. Naruto wants to knock that smile off his face.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” he’s mirroring Sasuke’s smile. He can’t help but to. Sasuke shrugs and starts walking backward, turning his back to Naruto and waves with his gloved finger, “Later, Uzumaki, don’t get sick. Asuma will have our asses!”

//

Naruto hates clubs. There is a notion about his supposed popularity which is a carefully crafted illusion, to be honest. In high school, he was the kid everyone ignored and didn’t care for but come college he’d reinvented in a way where people would like him and accept him. If he were to recount his personal fatal flaw it’d be his need to please people and that is how he ends up at a club. Clubs that he hates. Not cause he’s uncomfortable, but because a crowd of people inebriated in small spaces is a recipe for disaster.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, though, he rather be at home playing video games with his friends and eating cup ramen. But anyway, he’s here now because Ino wanted to celebrate an A on some research paper and Kiba loves a good outing and Temari is visiting so Shikamaru clearly wants to give her a fun time. The rest just tag along because that’s the uniform decision.

Naruto swivels in his chair, the stool placed next to the bar and peers out at his group of friends either dancing or Kiba’s many, _many_ failed attempts at making a move on a pretty blonde. Sakura comes bounding towards him, circling her arms around his neck while he sips on his beer, “Come _on_ let’s dance.”

“Last time we tried that I sprained my ankle. Asuma will kill me if I fuck up my leg again this close to the season,” she’s pouting and sticks her tongue out at him before going back to the dance floor. The entire time she keeps shooting him finger guns or flying kisses and Naruto laughs. Someone slides next to him and he can recognize the deep voice anywhere.

“Two beers please,” Sasuke’s leaning against the bar counter, holding up two fingers to which the bartender nods. Naruto is acutely aware of how he’s not moving or turning to look at his self-proclaimed rival. It has to be shit luck that he can’t escape him anywhere.

“Pretending you don’t see me, Uzumaki?” every word that comes out of his mouth is always dripping in a condescending tone. God, if it was legal—moral—to kick someone’s ass for existing he’d do it to Sasuke. He just exists and Naruto’s brain goes haywire.

Naruto snorts, sipping on his bitter drink, “Don’t see the point in acknowledging troublesome pests. I’m above it.”

The music is blaring so either he doesn’t hear what Sasuke retorts or the other has taken a graceful defeat. Obviously, he’s wrong. Uchiha Sasuke backing down sounds like an alternate reality. The man steps in front of him and grins, a glass of beer in hand, “Lonely boy’s got a lot to say huh?”

He’s about to retort when he notices something past Sasuke’s shoulder. Karin—who’s apparently also at the club—is talking to Sakura but some guy keeps grinding into his pink-haired friend. Naruto fucking hates clubs. Not bothering with his teammate, he gets up, leaving his drink on the counter, and shoulders past Sasuke towards his friend.

Casually he comes to stand between the guy and Sakura, smiling at her and Karin, “Thought I’d join you, girls.”

Now, Sakura doesn’t need any defending per se. She’s got a black-belt in taekwondo and can hand any dude his ass, however, he hates the idea that she can’t even talk to the girl she likes without being harassed by some prick. She returns his smile and goes back to her conversation with Karin; his cousin barely acknowledges him. They’re close—well, they were _closer_ when they were kids—but since college Karin’s friend group has been wildly different than Naruto’s. Doesn’t help that Naruto doesn’t get along with either Sasuke nor Suigetsu. Jūgo’s alright; after all, he’s the nicest guy on the team.

Weirdly though this awkward distance between them is only present when they’re on campus/at school. During holidays, Karin reverts back to the annoying sister role she’d donned when they were children seeing as they’re both only children.

The girls are talking about some course they’re sharing, and Naruto’s seen Sakura smitten exactly once; freshman year her crush on Ino was _huge_ and they tried to date, but Ino’s not the kind to settle and Sakura wanted the sense of belonging. It didn’t work out. But Sakura met Karin in one of her pre-med courses and she’d hated her on sight and then somewhere along the way it turned into something else—something that made Sakura twine a finger around her loose curls and bat her eyelashes and laugh a little _too_ hard at a joke he knows isn’t that funny. It’s cute. She’s cute.

Fleetingly, he wonders if he’ll feel that rush again. Crushes are fun because they’re harmless. They’re all butterflies and rainbows and the last time he dated a girl she told him he’s a pretty package with little underneath. It had hurt because he knew he had shit to share if given the chance. No one’s stuck around to find out though. His mother calls him a hopeless romantic _just like your father_. Minato says it’s the Namikaze curse.

Lost in thought Naruto doesn’t notice the guy from earlier curving him and coming to stand next to Sakura. He taps on her shoulder and begins talking. Somewhere along the way, he tries to touch her again and she bumps into Naruto’s chest. That snaps him out of his thoughts and grimaces, “Dude, what the fuck is your issue?”

The glasses haired guy has his grimy silver hair pulled back in a man-bun. He’s the picture of not showering. “If she has a problem she’ll speak, blondie, no need to be her guard dog.”

That pisses off Sakura because she stomps on his foot eliciting a groan out of him, “I do have a problem dickwad. I’m not interested can’t you see?”

“Oh, come on, baby don’t play hard to get—”

Karin steps in by pushing the guy back, “Can’t you hear she’s not interested. Fuck off.”

The guy snarls, mimicking Karin’s actions and pushing her except he does it with twice the force and she topples over in her heels, “No one is talking to you ugly bitch.”

Thankfully, Naruto’s quick to react because he catches her. By this point though he’s furious. He fucking hates clubs. The music around him drowns out once he steadies Karin and Sakura wraps an arm around her waist. She backhands the guy, slapping him right in the face with so much force it leaves an imprint. He staggers back and is shocked. He’s clearly mad now because he pounces, and their little altercation must’ve attracted a crowd because from where Naruto’s standing, he can see a little group gathering around the stranger—belatedly he realizes that they’re his friends.

The guy takes off his glasses slipping them into his pocket and despite the tense situation, the hilarity of the act isn’t lost on him. He’s about to laugh when the guy tries to hurt Sakura. Reflexively, Naruto moves in front of her and gets hit square in the jaw, the hit shakes him a bit leaving him starry-eyed in the worst possible way, and before he can gather himself, he sees another fist coming towards him. It never quite makes the impact.

“Think you’ve done enough here.” Sasuke. It’s definitely Sasuke speaking. Naruto staggers a little and ends up leaning onto the guy’s shoulder—and for a moment, a fleeting second, he thinks Sasuke slackens his body to Naruto’s weight. The boy continues, in the same authoritative tone he uses when gathering the team for a round of a match run through, “Yakushi Kabuto, right? The star goalie of Sapparo’s team. We’re supposed to be having a prelim match on Sunday, it’d be terrible if your coach found out you got into an altercation with _our_ star forward. Not to mention the physical harassment of young women.”

The man sneers in disgust looking between Sasuke and Naruto. Passively Naruto’s aware of Kiba’s hand on his bicep and Sakura rubbing circles on his back. She’s switching between cursing up a storm and soothingly whispering apologies to him. His forehead latches back to Sasuke’s shoulder, unmoving and he can see Karin holding his wrist loosely. Somehow the act is intensely intimate.

The guy doesn’t speak and Shikamaru relays, “What he’s saying is if you and your friends don’t fuck off, we’ll report you, asswipe.”

Ah, Shikamaru, forever blunt and never regretful.

The noises quieten around Naruto and he only realizes once he’s stepped out into November’s cool air that he’s no longer in the club. There is a bench outside and someone—it’s Sasuke—sits him down on it.

He crouches to his level, holding his head in his palms and cups his cheek, “You alright there, Uzumaki?”

“Maybe we should take him to urgent care,” Sakura’s voice is laced with concern. Naruto’s fine just a little lightheaded. He shuts his eyes for a second, to orient himself and opens to Sasuke’s face in front of him. He looks around and Sakura isn’t there and that confuses him even more.

“Her and Karin went inside to get their coats. Going to head home. You okay?” Sasuke’s speaking differently than he usually does. Most of the time he’s teasing, bordering mean, but right now his voice is soft and even his face is open—worry outlining his features.

Naruto reaches up to cup his cheek where Sasuke’s hand is still holding him. It’s warm and the pads of his fingers are calloused but not rough. “Can you get a concussion from getting decked in the face?”

Sasuke's face screws up, in thought, and Naruto finds himself thinking it’s cute. Huh. He must’ve hit his head really hard. With his thumb, the raven-haired boy strokes his cheekbone, “Could be. Maybe we should take you to the hospital. Don’t want that brain of yours getting any more damage than it already has.”

Naruto kicks at his shin.

“Funny,” he huffs.

Before Naruto can thank him, Karin and Sakura step out of the club—Suigetsu and Kiba on their tail. Sasuke draws back and moves away from Naruto taking the warmth with him. His cheeks feel lighter. It’s not what he wants he realizes.

“C’mon let’s go home, buddy,” Sakura hoists him up with a hand under his arm and Kiba swings an arm around his shoulder. She glances at Karin and mutters, “Urm. Sorry about everything.”

Karin’s wrapped around Sasuke, holding his hand while her head is leaning on his shoulder—Naruto’s always surprised at the level of comfort their friend group exudes. They’re all so in sync. Not that Naruto isn’t like that with his friends, but something about Sasuke from the start has been unattainable. His attention, his approval, his friendship. Not many people can call themselves his friend, much less a best friend. His jaw aches and his heart mirrors. He remembers being a freshman and watching Sasuke do free-kicks before their first practice.

He remembers wanting to get to know him.

The memory flashes as Sakura tugs him towards the parking lot where Kiba’s rustbucket is parked. Naruto had forgotten the memory, the feeling because he’d decided Sasuke was a rival, someone he had to catch up to—to be better than.

Sasuke gives him a slight smile before they turn the corner. Naruto’s blood rushes to his cheeks.

//

They don’t have practice this Sunday because the coach thought they deserved a day off after winning their last game in the prefecture. Naruto’s buzzing, but that also means he’s got nationals to worry about if they get through prelims. Their school’s team has only made it to the tournament once before and that was the year they’d lost in the preliminaries. For now, his goal is to at least win two games.

The turf is freshly watered, the sprinklers turning off once Naruto steps onto the clean-grass. He wants to practice ball-control and freekicks before their next match. He pauses to pull up his white socks and peers up at the field. This past semester has been especially hard. When he was a first-year the seniors on the team had given him words of wisdom along with his first bottle of beer—girls don’t like clingy men, don’t sign up for 8 am’s, third-year breaks or makes you—

So, far all the advice seems solid.

Naruto dribbles the ball on his foot, passing it back and forth and making a zig-zag pattern. He speeds towards the goal post, moving quickly on the field with crisp passing movements. The goal post is halfway from where he’s doing the pass, he charges forward with the ball, eyes fixated on the black and weight squares and aims to shoot into the goal. The ball is stopped by another pair of cleats.

Dragging his eyes up he finds Sasuke, eyes ablaze with challenge and Naruto is kind of peeved. He made sure to come late enough in the day where no one else would use the training fields. But the player in him is excited at the prospect of a 1v1 match, so he slips his foot backward tricking his opponent in going for the ball but steals it before they can move past him.

Sasuke’s fast though so he catches up.

Naruto uses the opportunity to practice a lofted pass, he’s been criticized of usually hoofing the ball upfield during plays but it’s not _his_ fault he’s always in an offensive mindset. Sasuke’s better than him because he’s a critical player so when Naruto starts striding again towards the goal, he dashes to block him.

This carries on for a bit before Naruto gets annoyed at the other’s tight defense. He goes in for a trick move, picking up his pass speed, and goes to strike. The tip of his burst orange cleats strikes against the ball, propelling it towards the goal, but when he draws his leg back a sharp pain shoots up his calf towards his hamstring. He scores a goal.

“Fuck,” he whines, crouching and rubbing up and down the aching muscle. Sasuke saunters to stand next to him, his chest rising with his heaving breath, “That was good. You should try—”

He must’ve glanced down at Naruto’s eyes screwed shut because Naruto can _hear_ the slight worry when he asks, “What happened?”

“I think I pulled a muscle.” Giving up he flops backward on his ass onto the ground, the turf is still dewy so the water seeps into his shorts. Using his dominant right hand, he presses down on the muscle to alleviate some of the pain, but it doesn’t budge.

Sasuke drops down next to him, squatting to check his thigh. “Did you not do warm-ups before starting?

“Before coming I went to the gym—”

“You know that’s not the same,” he mimics Asuma’s repetitive speech in the same disappointed tone the older man possesses. “You’re supposed to do warm-up drills to loosen up your muscles.”

“Now they’re all strung up so _of course,_ you’ll stretch them too tight.” Sasuke gets up and comes to stand in front of the heel of his splayed-out legs, crouching down to pull up Naruto’s left uninjured leg in a standing position.

Confidently he draws the aching leg closer to himself, “What are you doing?”

Naruto watches deft fingers massage the muscle of his thigh. Sasuke pushes up his shorts, and Naruto flusters before the other gives him a set glare, “Muscles are like rubber bands. What happens if you stretch one too wide?”

Defeatedly Naruto replies, in a small voice, “It snaps.”

“What do you suppose will happen to your muscles then?”

“Am reckless, not stupid, Sasuke,” Naruto grumbles.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Sasuke kneads his flesh and Naruto is suddenly hyperaware of the boy’s closeness. They’re not friends, heck not even acquaintances outsides of the boundaries of the playing field. Naruto’s never had liked Sasuke—well, at least not since he’s known him. There’s a distance between them that seems unsurmountable.

The first semester of his first year of college he’d been benched for multiple games because the rookie star wasn’t _him_. He’d worked so hard and if it weren’t for most of them being benched, he’d be ashamed. Sasuke though played every single game.

It’s not the same anymore, most of the guys have either graduated or aren’t playing in their final year meaning all the star freshmen got bumped up their second semester—closer to the end of the season. Come the second year, he’s underscored as the perfect candidate for the captain position. Asuma’s likening to him though is shaky because of Naruto’s reckless, boorish nature. For the record, he’s only speaking the truth whether someone likes it or not is not his problem.

Besides after the incident at the club and the ramen trip, he’s warming up to Sasuke’s presence.

Sasuke presses a little too hard jostling Naruto out of his thoughts, “How do you even know how to do this?”

“Last year, I’d get injured quite a bit during practice, so I ended up going to a sports therapist. They taught me these tricks and gave me some guides for future reference,” he explains. “The older guys used fresh meat as a training target.”

Naruto’s eyebrows furrow, “Seniors are dickheads, huh?” Maybe, his jealousy was unwarranted.

Sasuke grins, self-assured, “Nothing I can’t handle. I’m the best after all.”

“Can you get your head out your own ass for one second?” And to think, for a passing moment, he thought he’d warm up to this guy. Despicable.

Sasuke gives a final squeeze and stands up. Naruto’s leg no longer aches. The boy reaches down with a hand and shrugs, “Coming?”

Naruto gets up himself, pushing his palms into the wet turf and standing up straight, “Not thanking you, Uchiha.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to, Uzumaki,” Sasuke smiles.


	3. flippin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that "one" scene with the kinsey scale was inspired and very much ripped off from skam. thank you white gays ig.

** Third Year of College: **

Naruto can feel the dewy grass beneath him, the dampness seeping into the fabric of his flannel while he grips onto the weed around him, turning to Sasuke drowsily, “I _think_ I’m drunk.”

Sasuke snorts. He’s sitting with his legs crossed nursing the same beer bottle Naruto had seen him sip from about two hours ago when he’d arrived at the party. In that period of time, Naruto played two rounds of just dance, chugged down three beer bottles of his own and did shots with Kiba, _and_ made-out with the girl who’d been batting her eyelashes at him ever since he scored the winning goal for tonight’s game. She was wearing a cherry tasting lipgloss and he can _still_ taste it on his tongue.

“You think?” Sasuke leans back on the palm of his hands, gazing up at the empty sky. There are no stars out tonight.

“God, you know I kind of hate you a little,” Naruto slurs, sitting up and narrows his eyes. Leaning too much into Sasuke’s space, “You with your perfect stats on the team, stellar grades, rich lifestyle—”

“Rich lifestyle?” Sasuke furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

Naruto huffs rolling a little, he’s clearly lost all sense of balance at this point and has no idea what he’s spouting. “You know! Your rich parents and family and yacht and pool house.”

“I’m not rich?” Sasuke’s still looking confused which is making Naruto confused and he’s very, very drunk right now to understand what’s going on. “And if my mother forgot to mention a pool house then I’m going to be very upset.”

“Wait. What? I saw your brother! He’s got that fancy-ass car—”

“My brother works for a decent firm, but if he’s rich doesn’t mean I am—”

“But your dad!” Naruto tries to scramble at pieces of information he’s been provided over the years. Freshman year Mizuki from his psych 101 class heard from another classmate Sasuke’s parents had a mansion inside a mansion outside of the city limits. Naruto had lost a crucial spot on the soccer team _and_ the guy who’d stolen it was a rich prick. Despicable.

Come to think of it, Sasuke’s not even from Tokyo.

“An office worker?” Sasuke supplies tentatively, his right eye is twitching. Naruto can sense something bubbling in his stomach.

He arches forward again, “Your mom?”

“A teacher.”

“Hold on.”

“Held,” Sasuke puts a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto blinks. “You’re poor?”

“Well, middle-class if we’re getting technical,” Sasuke suffices with a shrug and Naruto’s whole world tips upside down.

He scratches his head, the gurgling in his stomach now splintering into tiny shoots of pain. He ignores it. “But all those rumors….You have so many,” he helplessly wonders if he’s been mangled into the lies of college gossip.

“Rumors rarely hold truth, y’know?” the wind’s picking up now and Sasuke’s hair languidly moves around his face.

“Huh,” Naruto looks at the ground then at Sasuke. “Isn’t your dad friends’ with the dean? Isn’t that why you get special treatment from coach Asuma?”

For a passing second, Naruto thinks he sees Sasuke pout. But it’s probably a haze of his drunkenness cause he’s _never_ seen Uchiha Sasuke pout. “They were college friends and no the dean doesn’t favor me I literally got accepted here on a scholarship. We _both_ have our names on the board didn’t you ever notice?”

Naruto’s whole world has a new meaning suddenly, the alcohol gives him liquid courage to barrel on, “There are other rumors too y’know?”

He signals Sasuke to lean forward which he complies, Naruto whispers into his ear, “Ino Yamanaka says you’re gay.”

Sasuke draws back and again has that annoying, brimming with confidence grin in place, “Now, _now_ , isn’t that personal.”

Naruto holds up a finger, “Freshman year you sucked the captain’s dick to get center forward.” Sasuke laughs, looking half-horrified and fully baffled. Naruto holds up another finger, “You’re into kinky BDSM and have a sex dungeon. Yamanaka said everyone’s who’s been there has never been heard from again.”

Sasuke grimaces, “Alright, that just makes me sound like a crazy murder-y freak.”

Naruto enthusiastically nods, the wind slapping against the hem of his shirt and puts up another finger, “You fucked the history department’s head.”

“That’s not even my major….Also, why are all these rumors so sexual?”

“You’ve got a dick piercing you got as a bet which you lost sophomore year.”

“No comment,” Sasuke shifts and looks straight ahead at the house teeming with people. Naruto feels a spark of excitement and eagerly asks, “Wait, shit, really?”

Sasuke shoves his shoulder, “Fuck off.”

Naruto remains suspicious but puts up his last finger, “You got your heartbroken by the love of your life and turned gay as an act of rebellion.”

Sasuke lets out a full-on belly-laugh, clutching his stomach and wheezing and Naruto thinks he must be really fucking shitfaced because that’s the best sound his ears have ever heard. After the moment of hysteria passes, the boy turns to him and asks, “What exactly about me says I’m all those things or I’ve engaged in all those things?”

Naruto deliberates. Then says, “Well.” He gestures to Sasuke’s outfit, “You’re like _hot_. It gives an elusive air, y’know? A mystery, all sexy with your leather jacket and geez you _always_ smell good.”

“Am I?” Sasuke gives him a lopsided grin, “Hot, that is.” And not to sound absolutely gay Naruto definitely felt his pulse sky-rocket. Alright, that _does_ in fact sound gay. Moving along.

“Yeah, I mean,” Naruto licks his chapped lips, “Look at that hair. God, you have so much of it. My mom says my grandpa on my dad’s side was bald and I’m going to go bald prematurely.” Naruto reaches over and touches Sasuke’s hair, “You’re never going to be bald, huh, fucker. So, perfect and luscious and wow it smells good too and not like shitty beer or hair gel like Kiba’s hair.”

“You sniff Kiba’s hair?” Sasuke asks.

“The man has no concept of personal space, so yeah,” then Naruto’s moving even closer until he’s passingly aware that his thigh is touching Sasuke’s, “And look at these eyes. The shape of your eyes, the color. I think I see a little grey.”

He squints a little and then traces down the bridge of Sasuke’s nose, “And your—”

“My?” he can feel Sasuke’s breath on his chin. Breathe that smells like cheap beer and mint. Minty Beer. He’s still leaning back so Naruto’s sort of hovering above him, giving him a height advantage. He feels his eyes drop to half-mast and Sasuke mirrors in suit, “Your lips.”

Alcohol. It’s the alcohol. But regardless, right now, his liquor deluded brain wants only one thing and that is to feel how soft Sasuke’s lips are. Or how chapped. He doesn’t care he just—

Oh shit. His stomach.

Naruto promptly pulls back, wide-eyed and turning stark white, “I don’t feel so good—I think I’m going to throw—”

Sasuke immediately spurs into action and turns him around, pushing him towards the tree in Ino’s backyard and Naruto pukes out his guts. It’s just liquid and oh _god_ he can see the hot dog he inhaled before walking over to Ino’s house for the party.

“Well,” Sasuke mutters.

They both take their previous positions, but this time Naruto’s lying flat on his stomach, face turned to Sasuke’s crossed knees. His nose rubs against the tear in his jean.

“I feel like shit.”

Sasuke pushes back his hair, and it feels good being touched like this. So, comforting. It reminds him when he’d get sick at home and his mom would dote on him endlessly. Sasuke’s warm and fuzzy like that, he realizes. The older boy continues rubbing soothing circles on his back, stopping intermittently to check in with Naruto and making him drink out of a water bottle. Naruto doesn’t know where he got it from but he’s grateful. Once his dizziness has settled and he doesn’t feel like he carved out his own stomach, he smashes his cheek on top of Sasuke’s knee.

He looks up through his golden eyelashes, “Hey.”

Sasuke gazes down, a smile in place. It’s different from the teasing, goading ones he usually reserves for Naruto. It makes him forget he kind of hates this dudes’ guts.

“Hello,” he pushes his bangs out of his face.

Naruto sighs into the touch and asks, “Take me home?”

“I don’t know where you live, Naruto.”

Something about the way Sasuke’s touching him relaxes him. He slips into a light slumber, too tired and spent to function. But before he’s knocked out completely, he mutters into the material of the other’s jeans, “take me home, Sasuke.”

//

Naruto turns over in his bed, flat on his stomach and stares at his headboard. The digital clock on his side table read _1:15 AM_ and he groans. This is the second night in a row where he’s having a hard time going to sleep. To make sure he passed out, he even went for a brief workout before dinner to tire himself out. Sadly, all his efforts have been futile, and his mind has been buzzing.

His phone buzzes and it’s an Instagram notification.

_Here are all the posts you missed: haruno27, puffpuffpass_ (shikamaru) _, s.uchiha and more!_

Okay, admittedly, if it’d been any other time, he’d ignore it but one of the usernames’ pique his interest. His chin digs into his pillow as he slides his iPhone open to the Instagram app. The very first post that pops up after the app refreshes is the picture Sasuke posted. It’s just two pairs of feet dangling off the bonnet of a car. Naruto recognizes the silver paint job of Sasuke’s shitty Nissan.

Huh.

The post was uploaded half an hour ago meaning Sasuke’s awake right now. Naruto wonders who the other person is. He pinches the screen to zoom in and sees the blue converse covered feet and recognizes the starfish tattoo right above the ankle. Suigetsu. He’s the only guy on the team with a tattoo and it’s _cute_ because he got a matching one with his brother. Naruto hates his guts. Fucking sentimental bullshit. He loves his mom _too_ you don’t see him inking himself with chili-peppers, do you?

Naruto closes out of the app and turns over the phone. For some reason, he’s bothered, and he doesn’t even know _why_. Ever since he had that conversation the party last weekend his mind is literally spiraling, and its focal point is the one and only: Uchiha Sasuke. Freshman year during the soccer end of year banquet he and Sasuke had gotten kicked out of the venue due to their constant bickering and inevitable fight that was _barely_ stopped by Lee and the rest. Shikamaru had driven him back to his apartment, laughing off the entire debacle, but also casually saying, “ _dude, you’re so obsessed with him._ ”

At the time, Naruto had taken personal offense to his friend’s declaration. Now though, especially after recent events, he thinks his obsession might have a reason—

Picking up his head he punches in the passcode and unlocks his phone again. He opens the safari app and goes to google, and types _how do you know you’re gay?_

The first few websites are just your standard foundations and organizations to help youth and guide them. But that’s not what he wants. He’s just _curious_ this doesn’t mean anything. He’s 99% sure he still likes women. Heterosexuality. The galore.

There’s that 1% though. A week ago, during practice, he’d watched Sasuke slide past Kiba and juked three defense guys to score a goal. It had been exhilarating. Then Naruto realized he noticed the flush to Sasuke’s tan cheeks, the glimmer in his eyes and immediately chugged down his bottle of Gatorade (Cool Blue only, he isn’t a Neanderthal.)

Couple websites down there is a quiz. Sadly, it’s not like those fun BuzzFeed ones that he and the guys take when they’re at Shikamaru’s—who is evidently stoned out of his mind while Naruto is the only one taking seriously what’s everyone’s favorite color so he can find out _what_ Disney movie he is.

“Kinsey scale,” he breathes out loud and clicks the test.

Right from the bat, the test asks _who are you attracted to?_ Without thinking he taps on ‘opposite sex’ but then reconsiders. Well, it’s not like he can’t admit a guy is hot. He’s hot, his bro Kiba is hot, Lee is, well, he’s okay when he combs back his hair but god, he needs to donate some of those eyebrows to the goth kid with none in his elective art course.

But just because you can _recognize_ someone is hot that doesn’t mean you’re attracted to them. For example, Sakura is hot, but he’s not attracted to her.

Traitorously the tiny voice in his mind supplies: but aren’t you attracted to Sasuke?

Groaning he changes his answer, “Fuck it.”

The test is absolute shit because it tells him he’s 85% heterosexual. Like what the fuck does that even mean? So, he closes it and buries his nose into his pillow. He takes a deep breath and pulls up another website.

Pornhub.

“Alright, this has to be it, right? This should tell me?” the video looks like it’s shot in a small dorm room with a shoddy camera. The fact it even made it online despite the questionable setup worries him, but he keeps watching. The difference between the two guys is too much though; where one is this big burly buff dude with a buzz cut the other is all starry-eyed submissive guy. Naruto closes outright when the shorter guy takes the cock into his mouth.

Taking a relieving breath, he says to no one in particular, “Okay, that didn’t do anything for me. So, I’m definitely straight. 100%.”

Passingly he does think how horribly stereotyped the gay community is in the porn world, atrocious! As an ally he’s repulsed, to be honest. He’ll make sure to save Sakura the last pocky box next time he buys them. His musings are interrupted when he’s back on Instagram and scrolling and suddenly a new post pops up. One that Suigetsu has posted.

The backdrop is of the city, the twinkling lights of Tokyo nightlife blurred as the image focuses on the person in the center. It’s Sasuke. The wind has his hair slightly in his face, his body mid-facing the city, and there is the beginning of a smile on his face. Naruto can quite literally, in all its actual sense, feel his heart stutter.

Fuck. _Fuck._

—sharkboy: date night w/ _s.uchiha_ (he doesn’t know I took this)—

//

Naruto’s shoving the last of his bags into the trunk of The CrapShoot otherwise known as Kiba’s car aka Miss Betty when he overhears a familiar voice. Poking his head out towards the open space of the parking lot of his apartment complex, he sees no one other than Sasuke pacing right next to his Nissan. He’s wearing his peacoat and his hair is a mess sticking out in every direction, he’s got glasses on and fuzzy slippers, unlike Naruto who is decked in an oversized hoodie and joggers and running shoes. Sasuke looks like he rolled out of bed, put on his coat and is standing outside his car heatedly yelling at someone over the phone.

Now _usually_ Naruto isn’t one to pry into someone else’s matter, but after Lee’s party last month he’s decided Sasuke isn’t entirely as awful as Naruto had thought. In fact, he’s quite nice when he wants to be. Who’s he kidding? The boy’s been on his mind 24/7 and it’s eating him alive. He twists behind the hood of his trunk and strains to hear the other boy speaking.

“ _NO,_ you told me that mother and father are flying out to see you, not vice versa if I had known I’d gotten a bus ticket home Itachi. No, don’t tell me—”

He pauses to pinch his nose, his glasses sliding up briefly before he’s pulling away and managing to look even angrier than before, “Why in the _ever-loving fuck_ would I purposely avoid coming home for Christmas?”

Okay, so from his superb spy skills he’s gathered two things: this Itachi character is an antagonizing dickwad and Sasuke has no means of getting home. Christmas is in three days and any chance of getting a last-minute bus, or even plane ride ought to be either expensive as hell or totally booked for the holiday season. All in all, his teammate is screwed.

“Oh, oh _real_ mature. No thanks, I don’t want you to pay for my flight. Go fuck yourself,” Sasuke huffs into the phone and draws it back from his ear. He closes his eyes and breathes, “Are you done peeping Uzumaki?”

Naruto shrieks stumbling backward in shock at being discovered—he was being careful! He pouts, “How’d you know?”

“There is only one bright blonde kid who insists on wearing that ugly orange hoodie around this complex,” he’s not looking at him, but Naruto can tell he’s missing the smirk he’s usually got on. That’s unsettling because if Sasuke isn’t smiling while picking on Naruto then something is _severely_ wrong.

Shikamaru would call him a masochist for being so acutely aware of how people act while teasing him, but that’s neither here nor there.

“I’m not a kid,” he refutes, then stares down at his worn-in sweatshirt, “Also, this was a present from my granny!”

“Cute,” Sasuke gives him an unamused glare, “Anything else?”

Naruto’s _really_ not one for prying but he’s friends’ with Ino who’s a gossipmonger so he’s picked up a few bad habits, “That Itachi sounds like a jackass.”

  
Sasuke narrows his eyes, but it’s like a switch flips and his entire body slouches in defeat, “Yeah, and he’s my brother.”

“Oh,”

“Oh,” Sasuke nods, glumly. “Earlier this month he told me he’s flying out our parents to his city for Christmas and since I didn’t have money for travel expenses, I’d realized I won’t be going home for Christmas. But now he tells me he just flew home which leaves me unprepared for travel on such short notice. Which is fine, I’m not a kid anymore but.”

“But it’s Christmas,” Naruto finishes for him, apologetic.

Naruto once cried when he thought he wouldn’t spend Christmas with his parents. He was visiting his grandmother in a town over and he was ten so he was old enough, but then a winter storm hit, and he thought his mum _wouldn’t_ come to get him. But she did and he made it home. Coincidentally, it’s his favorite Christmas memory to this day.

Sasuke shrugs, treading over to him. The afternoon light slants against the frames of his glasses, and Naruto can see the grey of his iris behind the glass. A stuttering moment allows him to think, even when he’s dressed down to his pajamas, Uchiha Sasuke’s breathtaking.

Right, since the party, aside from the constantly thinking about him problem there is another development. The fact that Naruto’s suddenly very aware of the fact he gets why people find his teammate attractive. The same teammate who’s guts he’s hated the majority of his college career.

“You’re taking Kiba’s car?”

Naruto rolls his eyes, “Please this shit stain of an investment better last me till Osaka or else I’m killing Kiba.”

Sasuke’s not listening because his eyes are fixed on the packed bags, and Shikamaru’s voice is ringing in his head _you’re either too nice naruto or are a patron for self-infliction_ he must be right for what he’s offering next, “If you want, I can take you to….?”

He pauses, and Sasuke blinks. Wide-eyed a little like an owl. He says, “Kyoto.”

Naruto rubs his chin and does a brief mental check of his itinerary, “Okay, so I have to drop this car in Osaka at Kiba’s and then he’s going to drive me to the airport for my flight to go back home to Okinawa. I can totally make a pitstop in Kyoto—probably will have to change my route a little for the detour but it should be fine. My flight isn’t out of Osaka until late Saturday night anyway.”

Sasuke tilts his head, pondering, “You’re not going to ask why I don’t just drive myself to my parents? I’ve got a car after all.”

Naruto reaches for the trunk’s hood and gently brings it down before slamming it shut. There is chipped paint right where the embossed logo of the car company is, “Jūgo told me he stays back during the break—only visiting his foster family on Christmas Day—so you usually leave your car with him in case he needs it.”

Surprised, Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at him, “Rather informed on what I do and don’t, huh, Uzumaki?”

The temperature is bearable right now with the sun high, even though Naruto can still see his breath fog up. His neck heats up at the accusation, and he scrambles to defend himself, “We were just talking, and it came up—”

“I’m kidding, relax,” Sasuke teases.

“Bastard,” Naruto tugs out his phone from his joggers and thumbs at the iPhone screen. “You’ve got an hour Uchiha. Pack your bags and I’ll see you in the parking lot.”

“Wait,” Sasuke flounders, “My building is a ten-minute drive from here.”

Naruto taps at his wrist, motioning impatiently, “Tick Tock.” Sasuke quickly turns to dash towards his car when Naruto calls over, “Don’t forget the fuzzy slippers!”

“They’re Karin’s!” Sasuke hollers back, flipping him off.

In the end, Naruto ends up driving to Sasuke’s apartment building—it’d be unnecessary for the other to bring his car to Naruto’s and then back because then Jūgo would have to get keys from Sakura and so on. By the time Sasuke’s pushed his duffel bag and backpack into the backseat Naruto’s slurping on his slushie. He loves cold drinks, especially in winters.

Sasuke climbs into the passenger seat, dressed in a hoodie unusual to his standard peacoat. It’s red and reads _may the bridges I burn light the way_. Naruto rolls his eyes at the print and chews on his straw, watching the other buckle himself. Sasuke’s hair is somewhat wet from what he can tell—he must’ve showered.

Reaching back Naruto unzips his duffel and drags out a towel, tossing it to the other boy, “You’ll catch a cold, dry it.”

Under the faded orange towel, Sasuke resembles a puppy. Begrudgingly he starts rubbing his head, Naruto backing out of the lot towards the exit, “Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

The GPS alerts him of his route time as Sasuke tacks on, “For driving me to my folks.”

Naruto adjusts the heating dial, it’s an old car so it takes a bit of messing around to get the temperature right. “I owe you one anyway,” he switches the knob until the vents start expelling warm air.

Sasuke turns his body to him, it doesn’t seem comfortable but he’s staring at Naruto’s face which suddenly makes him conscious, he tries to meet his eyes but also is driving so it’s hard.

“Owe me from…?”

“Lee’s party,” Naruto clarifies, flicking the right-signal, “I was completely shit-faced, and you essentially took care of me, even took me home.”

Like a film, a memory flashes before his eyes. His skin burns at his choice of words, “Besides, I’ve been told I’m nice. Nice people help others out.”

“Who’s been telling you lies?” Sasuke snorts.

Naruto punches his shoulder, “You’re a bastard.”

“Hrm, one pitiable enough to get a ride out of you,” Sasuke notes, pointing at him with his forefinger.

Letting out a laugh Naruto glances at Sasuke’s tired eyes, he’s still wearing glasses, “This is going to be a long drive. Why don’t you sleep a bit?”

“Already tired of me, Uzumaki?” They’re at a red light and Naruto makes to the mistake of looking next to him, Sasuke’s cheek is pressed into the seat and droopy eyes smile, and Naruto’s heart strikes a particularly loud chord.

“Yeah,” he’s left saying feeling a tingle all over his body.

Around the halfway mark, Sasuke offers to drive which Naruto agrees to happily. An hour later he’s dozing off and doesn’t wake up until he realizes the car isn’t moving. Sasuke’s sitting in the driver’s seat scrolling through his phone while Naruto peels his eyes open, tiredness seeping every part of his body. He glances around to check if they’re parked at a rest stop or pulled over at a Highway, but they’re outside a quaint two-story home, a lush garden to Naruto’s left and a closed garage door in front of him. There is a light on the doorstep that’s turned on, sun setting under the horizon, and a potted plant placed next to the welcome mat.

“Oh, we’re here,” he croaks, the words coming out rough.

“Mhm,” Sasuke drops his phone in his lap, “I figured I’d let you sleep for a few more minutes before you have to face my crazy family.”

Naruto stretches in the seat, leaning forward to pluck his water bottle from the cupholder in the door, “How bad can they be?”

Sasuke winces, “Well, my mother’s fine. Father’s strict and Itachi—well, he’s something.”

They get out of the car in unison, Naruto opening the back door and carrying Sasuke’s duffel while the other grabs his backpack and laptop case. They walk up the driveway stretch, and Naruto notices there is a backyard too with a swing set that’s peeking from behind the picket fence.

For some reason Naruto expects Sasuke to knock on the door, to wait for an answer, but instead, the other boy pulls out a key from his jeans and keys the door open. Naruto tumbles in after him, tugging off his shoes at the entrance where they’re placed near a rack. He hitches the strap of the duffel higher up his shoulder, letting Sasuke lead him down the hallway entrance. The narrow corridor opens up to a bright living room and an open concept kitchen.

An older woman is at the stove, a younger guy with a pony-tail next to her. The sudden entrance must alert them because she looks up from the pot on the stove and her eyes glimmer. Naruto ducks his head, hanging back to let Sasuke have some space. The hallway walls are wooden, he notices the tiny marks rising in increments where the wall ends, _Itachi_ and _Sasuke_ etched next to the small lines. Heights, Naruto realizes. They’re marks to keep track of how tall they’ve gotten.

The very last dash shows that Sasuke’s got an inch over Itachi. Turning to see who he supposes is Itachi, Naruto judges for himself. _Yeah, Sasuke’s a tad taller_.

“Sasuke!” the older woman gasps, dropping the ladle into the deep pot and rushing over to her younger son. She cups his cheeks in her hands, lowering his head to kiss his forehead, “I thought you weren’t coming.”

Naruto realizes two things then: Uchiha Sasuke’s home smells like home-cooked meals and his eyes soften in his mother’s presence. And like a traitorous assailant, his heart gallops at the sight.

“That was the plan until I managed to get a ride,” he explains, arms drawing his mother into a hug. He is taller than her, so she fits right into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss on the crown of her head he mumbles, “Figured I’d surprise you instead of letting you know.”

“We’re so happy you’re home,” she steps back and finally spots Naruto’s attendance in the room. Beckoning him forward, she asks, “And who’s this?”

“Uzumaki Naruto!” he stumbles forward, extending his hand but she pulls him into a hug, and he’s overwhelmed. She smells like a _mom_ and that only makes him miss his own even more. _Note to self: hug mom real tight when I get home_.

She sticks to his side, close enough where he can see the sliver of grey strands in her hair, “Boyfriend?”

Sasuke balances his backpack in one arm, the laptop case tucked under his armpit, and rolls his eyes with as much chagrin as one can muster, “He wishes.”

“You ungrateful—” he stops himself when the older woman stares up at him, Naruto sees the trace of grey in her eyes and glances back up at Sasuke’s tired form. They have the same eyes.

“Would you like to finish that sentence?” Sasuke prods, “My mother will be delighted to hear the colorful words you usually direct at me.”

Naruto sweats under the neck of his hoodie, scratching at his cheek, “Mrs. Uchiha it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Pssh,” she shushes him, “Call me Mikoto. Any friend of Sasuke’s is welcome at our home.”

Naruto nods and the young man with the ponytail joins them in the living room. He’s wearing an apron with a checkered pattern around his waist, sleeves of his button-up folded up to his elbows and smiles, “We’re having company for Christmas dinner?”

Sasuke brushes past him, and hollers, “Naruto, c’mon I’ll show you my room.”

“Uh, hi?” Naruto waves at Sasuke’s brother—he has to be considering the similar gait, features, and that infuriatingly self-assured smile—and then trips to follow after his teammate, “I should probably head out.”

“Preposterous!” Mikoto alerts them right at the step of the staircase, “No friend of my sons' will drive back home on an empty stomach. Eat with us and then you can head out.”

Naruto’s not one to turn down a home-cooked meal especially after a semester of either eating the trash undercooked dining hall pasta or ordering in pizza.

Sasuke’s room isn’t too big nor too small. There is a Ghibli studio poster stuck on the wall where his bed shoved against. Grave of the Fireflies, Naruto remembers. There is a bookshelf brimming with books, mangas, and one shelf has a family photo, a tiny chest and a Totoro plush.

Absentmindedly, Naruto comments, “You’re a fan of Ghibli?”

“Yeah, Itachi and I had the older ones on the VCR, so I’d watch some on repeat as a kid. Pretty sure in kindergarten I watched Kiki’s Delivery Service every day for 6 months straight after school.” He drops the bags next to the sliding door of his closet and stares at the poster. It’s a promotional poster in a vertical shape with a glossy texture that makes the fireflies shimmer even in the light of the room. The main characters stand at the foot of the poster, their silhouettes looking out at the starry firefly filled the sky, weeds drenched in a bleeding red surrounding them. 

Naruto drops the duffel by the desk and chair, striding towards the bookshelf and touches the spines of the clearly used books. For some reason, he’d expected a monochrome room with sleek, modern furniture. But it’s just a wooden frame for a bed, solid blue sheets, a bookshelf, and a purple beanbag.

Funny how he’s seen Sasuke’s childhood room before his apartment back in the city. The normality of this place surprises him. Every day it seems he’s learning something new about the Uchiha.

The wall above his desk has another poster, a smaller, square one of Kunishige Kamamoto who’s a renowned national treasure, but then there is a small picture of Shinji Kagawa in his Manchester United jersey tacked on with a sticky note next to it— _don’t forget social studies assignment due on 08/12/16._

The sticky is four years old.

Naruto laughs, “God, you’ve always been a nerd. Huh?”

Sasuke throws a pillow at him, hitting him right in the head. Bullseye. “shut up before I kick you out of the house.”

“Geez, you do them a favor and they threaten to disown you,” Naruto sticks out his tongue at Sasuke who’s now sitting on the edge of the bed, body leaning on the palm of his hands.

There is a prick at the nape of Naruto’s neck with how Sasuke’s staring him up and down, appraising, and it encourages him to glance away from the daunting eyes. The room suddenly feels smaller than it is, so he tries to break through the suffocating air, “Bring boys here often, Uchiha?”

It’s just a follow-up joke from what his mom had asked. At least now he for sure knows Sasuke’s _not_ straight. This time he isn’t even drunk to confirm.

Sasuke’s always two steps ahead, though, because he’s tilting his head speaking in an auspicious tone, “You’re the first. How does that make you feel, _Naruto_?”

They barely address each other with their first names, resorting to sir names for quips and drags, so the way Sasuke mouth twitches elongating his name at the very end makes the tip of Naruto’s ears fizzle. Whatever spark that was crackling between them blitzes through Naruto full-speed, raising the hair on his arms—he croaks, “What?”

Mikoto calls out to them just then.

Sasuke gets up, walking past him and whispers, “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Holy shit.

Over dinner, Itachi finally introduces himself. He’s working for the district attorney out of Sapporo and doesn’t get a lot of time to come home but this year he promised himself to be home for Christmas. Mikoto is a teacher at the High School and Sasuke’s father works in the billing department of a local hardware company. All those rumors really were untrue in the end.

They’ve just sat down when the front door clicks open, Mikoto passes Naruto the bowl of salad and informs, “Oh, boys, your father must be home.”

Uchiha Fuguka doesn’t resemble his sons in stature—especially not Sasuke’s who’s a carbon copy of his mother. He’s Itachi’s height and has an intimidating presence, he sits at the head of the household chair and Naruto comes to the understanding Sasuke’s family is built-in tradition.

“So, Naruto, you’re studying at Sasuke’s university?” they’re eating grilled meat. Naruto chews slowly on the meat, swallowing and sits up straight to reply.

“Yes, sir.”

God knows _why_ he’s sweating through his hoodie. Parents are his thing. They love him. The first time Kiba’s mom met him she basically adopted him, forgoing her own son for Naruto’s sake and Sakura’s father basically calls him their son. The only time he’d felt nervous around someone’s parents was when he and Shion were dating. That was _ages_ ago. But at the time he’d wanted to charm them, impress them, but that isn’t the case here—he’s not even dating Sasuke—oh god, is that what it looks like? It can’t be, can it?

“What do you study?”

“Naruto’s doing child psychology,” Sasuke casually replies reaching for the rice. “He’s a third-year and the starting forward on our team.”

“Oh, that’s a reputable career.” Fukugu’s comment is a compliment Naruto can tell.

“What will you be doing sweetie?” Mikoto asks, amiable.

Naruto places his chopsticks into his bowl and rubs his hands down on the fabric of his sweatpants. “Foster children,” he starts and then all eyes are on him and he feels like he’s on the spot, “Uhh, my brother—well, not blood brother but he’s basically to me. He was in the foster system and my mom found him a place—she’s a social worker, you see—anyway since then I’ve wanted to help children who go through that. My dad’s a nurse too and he’s seen firsthand the consequences of troubled families on children so.”

Itachi’s the first person to break the silence after his ramble, “That’s very admirable, Naruto.”

“Thanks,” he’s definitely blushing now, his cheeks heating up and then Sasuke says something that almost gives him whiplash.

“He’s great with kids I’ve seen him work with them before; patient, kind, caring. And he’s attending on scholarship so,” he takes a bite, not looking at Naruto.

Fuguka nods, smiling, “Sasuke’s doing engineering as you must know. Wants to help create sustainable living. We told him it’s not the most lucrative career, but.”

There is a sense of urgency in Naruto to defend the other boy, giving in to his body’s natural inclinations he goes to argue but Sasuke places a hand on his knee settling him down—he’s still staring at his food. Fuguka finishes, alleviating Naruto’s worries, “As long as he’s happy I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke take turns cleaning the dishes while Itachi puts away the food. Mikoto retires to watch a tv-drama and Fuguka reads on the couch. The older of the brothers’ closes the fridge door and asks, “So, how long will you be mad at me?”

Naruto pauses under the running water, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The boy shrugs, “Buy me new cleats for Christmas and I’ll think about it.”

“Extortion is illegal, Sasuke,” Itachi replies, there’s a smile to his words. Sasuke unhooks the spraying nozzle from the sink and aims at Itachi, finger hovering over the button, “Is it now, brother?”

Itachi raises his hands in defeat, “In front of your friend? Have some shame, Sasuke.”

“Naruto, do you think my dickhead of a brother deserves rights?”

Firmly, Naruto responds, “Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely a pair, you two, fine! You’ll get your shoes by New Year’s now stop being a pissbaby.”

Sasuke ends up spraying Itachi, anyway.

They quickly clean the floor and Naruto pulls out his phone to see the time. It’s around 9:30 so if he leaves now, he’ll reach Kiba’s around 2 in the morning. Crash for the night and leave for the airport in the afternoon. His flight isn’t until 8:30 PM anyway.

Naruto flutters a hand in the direction of the front door. “Probably should head out before it gets too late.”

“Wait—” Itachi comes down the stairs, freshly changed into a new shirt and pajamas. “There’s no way you can leave right now the snow’s picked up.”

“What?” Naruto moves to the window and Sasuke opens his weather up. “Fuck.” It’s white as a sheet outside. The sky was clear when they’d first arrived how could there be a blizzard outside right now?

Sasuke skims through the news reports, and recites, “The highways are supposedly blocked and they’re giving caution warnings to stay inside and not drive.”

“I have to get home—maybe if I leave right now before it picks up too much—”

“Honey, I think you should spend the night. It’s too dangerous to be driving out in this weather,” Mikoto advises, but. This isn’t fair if he misses his flight, he won’t get home in time and then he won’t see his parents _and_ he’ll miss Christmas.

Something in his quiet urges Sasuke to say, to assure him, “We’ll wait for the storm to blow over and if it doesn’t then Itachi and I can drive you to Osaka airport.”

“Volunteering my services, little brother?”

“Shut up, you owe me.”

“For the cleats,” Itachi helpfully reminds. To which Sasuke hisses, “Fuck the _shoes_ , Itachi.”

Fuguka puts down his book, staring between his sons and then Naruto, “You should stay the night. Call your parents and tell them and if they’d like to speak with us that’s okay too. Going outside right now won’t help you nor them—I’m sure they rather have you home in one piece.” He stops to glare at his sons, “You two stop bickering.”

Naruto nods in understanding. Mikoto rubs his back and offers to make him hot chocolate. For that moment, his anxiety disappears. The whole setting—Sasuke and Itachi arguing, Fuguka advising him, Mikoto’s comforting pat on his back, screams family. And somehow, Naruto feels welcomed.

The guest room is not clean yet, so Naruto ends up in Sasuke’s room. There is a spare futon which they pull from his closet, cover it with the extra comforter and pillow Mikoto hands them. Naruto dials home while Sasuke showers.

They settle in bed pretty early both boys knocking out before midnight; tired from the drive.

//

In the morning, Naruto wakes up first around 7 am. The house is eerily quiet so for half an hour he lays in bed scrolling through his phone until he can hear the creaking of someone walking down the stairs. Taking this opportunity, he uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth and washes his face. He digs through his bag and tugs out another hoodie that he pulls on. Sasuke shifts in his sleep right around the time Naruto’s checking his reflection in the hanging mirror on the closet door, glancing over his shoulder he can see the older boy buried under the blanket. Tufts of black hair peeking out, his eyes screwed shut. The way his eyebrows are furrowed isn’t in anger or malcontent but in calm.

He looks cute.

Quietly Naruto tip-toes out of the room, on his way down he can see the storm has passed and there’s a film of snow on the Uchiha’s driveway. Mikoto’s in the kitchen, leaning on the counter while she reads something on her phone, a kettle pot on the stove whistling.

“Big tea drinker?” she startles at his voice and clutches a hand to her chest. Apologetic he bows, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Calming down she smiles, “It’s okay you just caught me off-guard. The boys never wake up this early; especially Sasuke he’s kind of a night owl.” She adjusts the heat on the stove, “I’m sure you already know.”

He wants to say _we’re not close like that,_ but he refrains.

“Open that cupboard there and pass me two cups,” Mikoto guides him. Naruto obediently does as he’s told, blinking at the assortment of pictures, stickies, drawings hanging on the fridge door with different magnets, and makes sure to pick the same sized mugs.

“That picture is from Itachi’s high school graduation. Sasuke’s about twelve over there and the one next to it is from Sasuke’s first day at school.”

“He’s missing a lot of teeth,” Naruto back in front of the fridge, “oh gosh, his hair.”

“Yep, he had a bowl-cut,” she laughs pouring some of the water into the cups, “How much sugar?”

“Two.”

Naruto snaps a picture of the picture on his phone and pulls up the Instagram app. He taps out a caption and posts the picture.

—ramenuzumaki: mushroom heads unite !! w/ s.uchiha—

Mikoto watches over his shoulder, amused, “My son wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“I’m not afraid of him.”

Sometimes people are unkind, manipulative and they hurt you. And sometimes they’re tender and caring. Naruto’s spent the past two years or so talking shit about Uchiha Sasuke to anyone who’d give him an ear to listen and right now he’s in his home, being doted on by his family and receiving a part of him that many can’t say they have.

Mikoto smiles knowing, as if she has a secret at the tip of her tongue, she’s hiding it only so Naruto can string it together for himself, “My son is a good man, Naruto.”

“I-I know,” he feels like he’s in a hot seat like those gaming shows Sakura loves watching, the bright studio lights shining down on the contestant and the host asking them some insane trivia question as the clock ticks.

Mikoto moves past him to fix the photo of baby Sasuke’s first day of school, fingers tracing his smile, “We are always a little regretful of not giving Sasuke our undivided attention. Itachi had just started school when he was born, and he was a little genius and we were just so happy. Sasuke never minded though he was so good, always doing well in school, at sports, at _anything_. We never had to worry.”

Naruto finds himself saying, “He’s still good—at all that—I mean, he’s got like what? A 3.8 GPA and a sports scholarship and he’s the captain of our football team.”

“Yeah,” she sounds so far, her eyes glazed over, and Naruto’s worried she’ll cry. She speaks again, clarity in her voice, “You know, he’s not a big crier anymore. When he was younger, he’d cry over his pets dying, he’d worry so much, take care of them, yknow? But when our dog died, he stopped asking for pets and a little after I realized he doesn’t cry much anymore.”

She turns to him cupping her teacup, “The next time he cried he told me he was different from Itachi. That he doesn’t want me to be embarrassed by him.”

There is a hollow feeling in Naruto’s stomach and his mind screams to tell him that he doesn’t want to hear about Sasuke crying, and then Mikoto’s eyes are laughing matching the quirk of her lips, “thank you for bringing him home.”

The sinking feeling passes, Naruto nodding, “Any time.”

An hour later he’s back in Sasuke’s room, grabbing his things to leave. He’s still sitting in a pool of his blanket, hair mussed, and shirt wrinkled. Somehow the image is devastating and spurs him into action to get out of here before he can feel more than he already does. Naruto grabs his charger and stands up, darting his eyes around the room one last time, “Well, this is me.”

Sasuke nods, “Text me when you get to Kiba’s or if anything happens—are you sure you don’t need me and Itachi to—”

Naruto waves him off with a flick of his wrist, “Nah, I still need to return Kiba’s car anyway and you guys will be exhausted by the time you’ll drive back. No need to make another trip on my accord.”

“Alright.”

Naruto jiggles the door handle and pauses. Without turning around, he mumbles, “Friends?”

Sasuke’s laugh is full, raspy from sleep, and there is the rustling of sheets. The other pushes him a little into the open doorway, “Friends, _loser_.”

Winding an arm around his shoulder, he brings Sasuke’s head down and ruffles his hair and the other pinches his side. It’s mid-tussle at the top of the staircase where Fuguka catches them, looking terribly unamused.

Mikoto packs him a sandwich for his drive and Fuguka tells him the fastest route out of town. Itachi scrolls through his phone saying, “They’re saying the weather is clear pretty much for the rest of the day and your flight is on schedule. To be honest, you’ll get to your friend’s around 4 and that should give you enough time to get to the airport.”

Naruto nods, standing in the hallway with shoes tugged on now. Before he turns to open the door, Mikoto puts a hand on his shoulder and says, “Don’t be a stranger.”

He hugs her.

Sasuke’s the only one who joins him outside, they loiter next to the open door of the car and Naruto shrugs, “See ya in January?”

The raven-haired boy nods. There is a weird waiting silence between them, each boy anticipating the other’s next move and it’s kind of reminiscent of the field. Players can’t read each other’s minds, but you can get in tune to your teammate's body movements which helps them strategize in a pinch. Their teammates always joke about their shared telepathy on the field, how they can predict each other’s moves perfectly. Completely in sync. Guess it’s something that bleeds into their daily lives too.

Solemnly Naruto decides to seat himself, vaguely disappointed that nothing happened—even though he’s not sure what he wanted—but then Sasuke’s reaching out to press his fingers in Naruto’s shoulders, drawing him in. It’s not a hug, just closeness, where Sasuke’s arm winds around the width of his head, fingers brushing against his hair. He whispers into his temple, voice steady, “Drive safe.”

Not knowing what else to do, Naruto nods. Swallowing the wetness of his mouth. Sasuke lets him go with a quiet _thank you_. And then, like a bullet piercing through skin emotions rush through his entire body.

On December 23rd of Naruto’s third year of college, he falls in love.

Everything changes.

//

They’re at Neji’s apartment. Kiba’s playing a round of zombies with Lee while Neji’s got his thick LSAT prep book spread out in front of him on the table. Shikamaru is lounging on the couch, cigarette hanging from his mouth watching Kiba get his ass beat. Chouji and Sai left about half an hour ago to get “refreshments” which is code for more beer and takeout. Earlier they’d called the fried chicken place off-campus for a family meal.

Naruto smiles when his phone buzzes, tapping out a quick reply. The bean bag chair he’s sitting on is the same one him and Shika bought at Ikea after Temari had broken her bed. How she broke it? Well, the details are still amiss.

Lee whines about Kiba’s sore loser personality when the brunette announces, “That’s not why I paused!”

“Then why?”

“Naruto,” the blonde momentarily glances up to acknowledge his friend and then back down to type on his phone. “ _Bro_.”

“What?” Naruto barks.

“Who the fuck is texting you?”

Neji snorts, flipping a page. “Uzumaki got laid over the break.”

Naruto flushes beet red, “No, I didn’t!”

“You’re glowing,” Shikamaru takes another drag of his cigarette, a plume of smoke expelling his mouth.

“Shika can you take this shit outside?” Naruto tries to divert the conversation.

Lee unhelpfully notes, “You have been smiling more than usual. Who is she?”

“Did you meet a girl, bro?” Kiba asks again and Naruto gets up. He grabs his backpack and hightails towards the door, “You guys are annoying. It’s no one and I’m _not_ dating anyone. I just saw a meme.”

Neji comments, bored, “Whatever, we’ll find out eventually.”

Naruto flips him off.

On his way out he can hear Lee yelling after him, _but we ordered the chicken for you!_

He leaves the building forgoing the main road and takes the back route towards campus. Going back to his apartment isn’t an option because Sakura kicked him and Kiba out for the night saying Karin is coming over for their “date” which is honestly Sakura speak for she’s going to get laid and doesn’t want her roommates around. Not that Naruto is keen on knowing about her cousins’ private business. Besides, it’s about time they sealed the deal since they’ve been toeing around this thing since sophomore year. They’re third years now, Neji is studying for the LSAT, they’re starting their last year in the fall and potentially looking for internships in spring.

Where did the past four years go? Somehow the past few months have been barreling out of his grasp.

Last week he’d called Tsunade to get a name of the contact she knows in Tokyo—a children’s clinic he’s been meaning to apply at. Naruto crouches down on the side of the footpath and holds his head realizing this summer is the last summer of his life, potentially, possibly—

Shaking his head, he gets up and marches with one destination in mind. He’s taking abnormal psychology this semester and the pass to fail ratio of the class isn’t promising and yeah, it’s only the second week of the semester, but if he intends on keeping his scholarship, his average, then he better hit the books.

Shino is at the checkout desk when he walks in, giving him a confused look. Naruto has been very vocal of his repugnance of the library. Where clubs are too fuckin loud, libraries are too freaking quiet. What is up with that huh? Why can’t there be a space with a moderate noise level fitting to his studying needs? Oftentimes, he prefers going to the little café off the main street and the barista, Gaara if he remembers correctly, always offers him a free drink. Naruto was confused the first time it happened, but Kiba told him to just go along with it after all it’s not smart to turn down free food.

Unfortunately, though, the café is also the popular hot spot for all his friends to drop by so he’s always being interrupted by one person or another.

Undecidedly he salutes Shino who gives him a curt nod, moving towards the silent floor where they’ve stacked the desks in the rows between the bookcases. Naruto’s searching for a free spot when his eyes land on Sasuke.

According to his first instinct, he should turn around and walk away, go find another floor, but then a small spark encourages him to walk the distance between him and the raven-haired. Sasuke’s got his backpack in the seat next to him, laptop flipped open with a textbook and notepad in front of him. His phone sits on the free space next to the trackpad on his laptop. Naruto watches him click the home screen distractedly and slacken in disappointment? Something akin to it at least because he goes back to his notebook with a frown.

Testing his theory, Naruto draws out his own phone and replies in his latest thread of messages—the same one that had the guys on his ass.

_Well, you just haven’t met your match yet then. Play me and I’ll make sure u eat dirt_

After hitting send he glances up in anticipation, gauging Sasuke’s reaction. The boy startles at the buzz of his phone, quickly grabbing it and unlocks his screen. He rolls his eyes typing something back. He finds himself grinning.

Naruto doesn’t let him finish before he interrupts him, flattening his hands on the desk and whispering, “All that texting won’t get your….” He peeks at the notebook, “engineering economy assignment done.”

Sasuke startles, nearly dropping his phone, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s the library. I’m here to study like the rest of you rule-abiding students,” he pauses and frowns, “Why you’ve got ownership of the place? I can’t be here?”

Sasuke deadpans, “You’re being too loud either sit down or leave.”

“Wow, maybe, I should,” Naruto feigns offense, facing the exit towards the stairwell. He readies to walk away when Sasuke says, “Naruto.”

“Yeah?”

“Sit down.”

Smiling Naruto throws his backpack on the ground, pulling the seat opposite to Sasuke’s out—it screeches on the marble floor and some kid with big-round glasses glares at him, holding a finger up to his lips and hisses _shhh_. Naruto holds up his hands in defeat and takes out his textbook and supplementary articles from the week’s lecture. He digs through his backpack and comes up empty when he’s trying to find a pencil or even a highlighter. Frowning he looks again, but when he can’t find anything he turns back to his page. Sasuke taps lightly on the wood of the desk, causing him to look up. There is a purple mechanical pencil laid on his desk which Naruto happily takes. 

Naruto slouches forward onto the table, hiding the lower half of his face in the crook of his arm and smiles. His heart races again, and he doesn’t quite know why, it’s the smallest of gestures, but he’s happy.

They work through their respective readings and assignments; Naruto even gets a head start on the first paper that’s due in the second week of February by starting the research portion. Around 7:45 PM Sakura shoots him a text.

Frowning Naruto taps back a reply. She doesn’t want the guys home for the night, for real, which is fine except he doesn’t want to go back to Shikamaru’s because the other guys are annoying.

Sasuke senses his distress and asks, voice never above a whisper, “You good?”

“Kinda don’t have a place to crash tonight,” he wonders if Lee would let him sleep on his couch. Out of all the guys, he’s the least invasive.

“Karin told me she’s going to be over at Sakura’s tonight,” Sasuke nods. That makes sense Karin is Sasuke’s best friend so of course he knows.

“Yeah, it’s fine usually I’d just sleep on Shikamaru’s couch when one of my roommates is otherwise occupied, but the other guys are staying there, and they’ve been kinda nosy—” He stops himself before he spills more.

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at him, amused, and he’s about to speak when the same kid from earlier hisses at them again. Naruto sets him with a glare and sticks out his tongue. The boy raises his stationary pouch in warning and Naruto’s eyes double.

“Fucking—”

“How about we get out of here? I’m kinda done for tonight,” Sasuke’s gathering his things and Naruto follows suits.

The January cold wraps around them like a second layer, their coats bundled tight around their bodies. The pitch-black sky is punctured by the starry constellations over their head, the crescent moon naked with no cloud in sight. Naruto loves nights like these. Tokyo isn’t ever quiet considering it’s a busy city, but on rare occasions like today silence blankets them under pretty constellations and he feels safe.

Sasuke’s hand brushes against his when a student on a scooter whizzes past them, making his teammate bump into him, and it doesn’t help the nerves that have permanently settled in his stomach in the other’s presence. Naruto feels like he’s running on autopilot since Christmas. There are things he understands: a crush, a feeling, a hope. And then other’s that don’t quite fit the equation: _a boy_.

All your life you think of one thing being true and then someone comes along proving you wrong. Easily, so effortlessly that your mind stutters to catch up. Psychology says that love is a natural human phenomenon—it’s different from likeness because it can graduate in its capacity, it can grow, and it’s not bound. So, if his boundaries started elsewhere before and ended at a single definite point, why are they changing now?

From under the bill of his baseball hat, he peeks at the boy next to him, and it’s when Sasuke looks back Naruto turns away. Shy for getting caught. Sasuke is kind enough to not point it out, instead offering, “If you’d like you can stay over at my apartment. I’m sure Suigetsu won’t mind.”

They’re walking through the narrow pathway carved out between the park, the streetlamps lighting their way. The only other people walking through it at this time of night are students coming back from late classes or library like themselves.

“Would that be okay? I wouldn’t want to impose.” There has never been strained politeness between them before now and Naruto mentally kicks himself for being the cause of it.

“Don’t worry Suigetsu can just bunk with me or something so you don’t have to sleep on the couch. You can take his bed.”

Naruto frowns, “Why do you have to do that?”

Sasuke shrugs, his mouth quirking in half a smile like he’s holding a secret, “Unless you rather I sleep with you.”

Under the dappling moonlight, the quiet of the winter night, Naruto’s cheeks burn at the unintended implication. He knocks his shoulders into Sasuke’s, gazing at the street before them, “Don’t be cheeky.”

This is flirting. He hopes it’s flirting.

“Well?” Sasuke asks.

“Okay,” their hands brush again, this time there isn’t a hurrying student to blame.

Suigetsu opens the door with his hair pulled up by a pink scrunchie, a family-sized salt & vinegar LAYS bag in hand, “Oh, we’re adopting strays?”

Naruto squints in disgust, “Ever heard of manners, Hōzuki?”

The apartment opens to a living room that’s adjacent to a kitchen, a hallway on the right side where the rooms must be. Suigetsu flicks his wrist flippantly, “Not my mouth that gets us in trouble with coach every season.”

Naruto grumbles under his breath and Sasuke asks, “Hey did you get dinner yet?”

Suigetsu nods, pointing at the stack of menus on the coffee table in front of the couch, “Got some chicken. Okay with you?”

Naruto notices how the apartment is surprisingly clean for two boys living here, but then again Sasuke’s childhood room was in tip-top shape too. Said boy takes off his coat and pulls open a closet next to the kitchen to hang it. “

“Chicken good with you, Naruto?”

“Yeah,” it comes a little breathless he doesn’t know why. Suigetsu’s got the tv on—he’s watching Yu-gi-oh. God, Naruto remembers waking up early on Saturdays to watch the marathon they’d play.

Sasuke gestures him to take a seat and announces he’s going to shower. Naruto settles on the couch. Pegasus is laughing hysterically on the screen when Suigetsu speaks up, “So, now that you like Sasuke we’re going to have to be friends whether you want or not.”

Naruto drops the cup of water he’d been holding—he’d gotten thirsty mid-way through their episode and gotten himself a glass. The liquid spills on the floor and he immediately takes off his flannel to soak it up. He’s sitting on the floor on his knees, embarrassed, when Suigetsu says, “We have paper towels.”

Naruto’s hand shake as he glances up, his neck itching and he’s 100% sure his face is red as a lobster—a cooked, ready to serve, helpless lobster.

Belatedly, he answers, “I know.”

Suigetsu crouches down in front of him, the hair tied in a bun on the front of head bouncing, “Listen—”

“It’s not like that,” Naruto hurries to explain. “I don’t like Sasuke!” At that, he cringes inwardly because that’s not what he wants to say. On top of that, Suigetsu totally could have meant like as a friend so he’s successfully outed himself to someone he has had a total of 2 conversations both inundated in expletives.

Uncharacteristically, Suigetsu’s voice softens—something Naruto’s never been on the receiving end of—“You can’t expect anything from him if you can’t even admit it to yourself, Naruto.”

“This isn’t easy,” Naruto stares down his now wet flannel, the blue turning into a deep navy. “I don’t understand how this happened one day I hated his guts and the next—”

“He’s all you think about,” Suigetsu finishes for him. Except it sounds wrong and Naruto’s having another realization.

Lifting his head, he admits. “Wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

Naruto remembers his first week on campus, right before the training camp for football started, he’d snuck onto the field by climbing the gate. He’s been too excited to wait and Sasuke was there. The way he moved across the field, quick, rapid movements with finesse and precision had left Naruto gaping.

“I’ve been thinking about him all this time. Since the start. It didn’t matter if it was out of admiration or jealousy or—I don’t know. I’m always looking at him.”

Suigetsu laughs, seeming incredulous and relieved at the same time, “Thank god. _Thank fucking god_.”

“Okay, now I don’t know what you mean,” Naruto’s eyebrows knit in puzzlement.

The white-haired boy squeezes his shoulder, reassuring him, “Man, I know. Jūgo, Karin and I have had a bet going since freshman year when you’d have your epiphany.”

“That’s not very nice,” Naruto points.

Suigetsu shrugs, “Well, now you know, don’t you? A slow process but you’re finally here.”

“But what now…I don’t know what to do next. Like pretty sure he doesn’t even see me that way,” he sulks because it’s scary coming to terms with how he feels, but it’s scarier knowing that rejection can be an outcome.

“Well that you’ll have to figure yourself out, man,” he advises and then pinches Naruto’s cheeks. “You’re cute.”

“You’re annoying,” he swats at the other’s hand.

“Amen,” Sasuke joins in unexpectedly startling both boys—especially Naruto who falls back on his bum. He peers up to see Sasuke looking down at him, one hand using a towel to dry his hair and another extended for Naruto to grab.

“There is chicken with my name on it that I won’t share remember,” Suigetsu threatens going back to his show.

Sasuke stares at Naruto’s plain white t-shirt and the sacrificed flannel on the floor and asks, “What happened here?”

“Dropped water on the floor sorry about that,” he grimaces.

“You got some on your pants too. How about I give you something to sleep in and you can throw your clothes into the dryer?”

“I mean, you can,” Naruto trails behind Sasuke to his room. There is no bed frame, just a mattress with blankets on top, there is a dresser and bookshelf. It’s emptier than his childhood room. On closer inspection, he sees the DVD films of a couple of Ghibli movies lining the shelf which reminds Naruto.

“Oh, over Christmas break Ma and I went to a vintage store and found one of the very first copies of the manga that was published after the release of Kiki’s Delivery Service using the movie stills. I think it’s the version that was recalled before they did the mass production so only a few copies made out to the public?” Naruto presses his lips together, throat bubbling in delight at what he says next, “Anyway, I bought it. Kind of. For you?”

Sasuke stares at him with an imperceptible look on his face, “You bought me the original manga of my favorite childhood movie from a vintage store.”

“Yes.”

“That’s a little ridiculous,” Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto bristles, ears burning in shame, “I mean if you don’t want it—whatever—I looked it up on eBay and I can sell it and make a quick buck—”

Sasuke tosses his hairbrush at him which Naruto dodges with a squeal, “HEY”

“Don’t you dare sell my Christmas gift online.”

“It’s only a gift if I actually give it to you—”

Sasuke goes to grab another thing from his dresser but Naruto acquiesces, “Okay, okay, I won’t. Geez.”

“Great, now change and join us in a round of FIFA. Or did you forget your big talk about beating my ass?”

“You’re on, Uchiha!”

//

The pizza box sits open on the divider/armrest between the two front car seats, Naruto’s pulled his right leg under his bum and his left knee is digging into the gear stick. Sasuke goes to pick up the largest slice as Naruto swats at his hand, “This was supposed to be a treat for _me_. I get the biggest piece.”

Sasuke deadpans, “I paid.”

“Thanks for the charity,” Naruto grabs the slice before the other can make a move, “We are forever grateful for your kindness.”

He bites into the dripping cheese and groans. Sasuke quirks an eyebrow, “We?”

“My stomach’s a conscious entity, Sasuke. She is appreciative of your efforts in feeding us,” the roof of his mouth tickles. The pizza was too hot, and he bit in without regard. It’s probably burnt and will be tender later on.

“You’re an idiot has anyone ever told you?” he picks a slice of his own and takes a large bite. Naruto can see the grease and oil stick to the tips of his fingers, and he doesn’t know _why_ that makes him giddy. For some reason, he’s always taken Sasuke to be the kind of guy to use a fork and knife to eat a fuckin’ pizza.

Naruto comes closer, his head hovering above the pizza and the warmth radiating from it tickles his chin, and whispers, “It’s actually a renowned nickname.”

“You take pride in your idiocy.”

“Self-love is _key_ , Sasuke,” Naruto thoughtfully nods. The other chuckles at that and turns a bit in his seat to push the button to roll down his windows. They’re in the pizza place’s parking lot and it’s only ten am and there is not a soul in sight. “Can’t believe you skipped class for me.”

The words spill before he can think them through, and Naruto warms at the sound of his own voice. Sasuke shrugs, folding his pizza and biting, “You had a shit day.”

“It’s 10:30 in the morning. The day has barely started.”

Sasuke muses. Then shoves the folded bite into his mouth. Naruto watches the grease-stained mouth in awe, “It’s midnight somewhere.”

Last year before prelim matches Naruto was contemplating visiting one of the temples up north to cast a prayer to sabotage Sasuke’s prospect of being the team captain. He’s not even religious. He just _hated_ him to the fiber of his being. Now they’re folded like pretzels in Sasuke’s shitty Nissan sharing shittier pizza and god. Sasuke might be his best friend. Well, _might_.

“Thanks, though,” he picks up another slice but the cheese sticks to another and comes off along with the mushrooms and jalapeños leaving behind pizza sauce only. Naruto plucks the goop of cheese and veggies and unceremoniously drops it on his slice before taking a huge bite, speaking around the food, “No one’s ever done this before for me you know?”

“Skip class?”

“No, like,” Naruto swallows. “Drop their own shit just to make me feel better.”

“Let’s not get carried away Uzumaki, I was promised shitty pizza. That’s temptation enough,” Sasuke reasons. Naruto doesn’t end up pointing out that the guy paid for the whole meal.

Naruto narrows his eyes, “Wow, you’re cheap. I can swindle your attention just by bribing you with food?”

Instead of retorting, Sasuke points at Naruto’s chin, “You’ve got a little….”

Naruto sticks his tongue out and tries to lick the cheese, going a little cross-eyed as he peers down the slope of his nose to look at his own chin. When he inevitably doesn’t get it, Sasuke reaches forward and wipes his thumb over his skin. Suddenly, the breezy car air feels stuffy. Naruto’s heart triples in its beat and his skin warms. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Sasuke is his potential best friend on who he has a huge crush on.

“Got it,” Sasuke cleans the thumb by putting it in his mouth and sucks on it. Naruto’s about to have a fucking aneurysm. Why is everything that Sasuke does a porn-ad? God, fucking shitbuckets. He’s going to fucking die. He must be staring because the other frowns, snapping his fingers in Naruto’s face, “Hello? Dumbass?”

Naruto blinks.

Sasuke flicks his ear and Naruto snarls, “Anybody homeee?”

“Fuck off, Uchiha,” Naruto casts his eyes down at the shared pizza between them. The back of his neck is all sweaty now. Even his jeans feel a bit tighter. He should have this under control now, it’s been months! And yet Sasuke successfully manages to reduce him to a hormonal teenager every fucking time.

Sasuke doesn’t say anything for a moment and Naruto is 100% sure he’s made it awkward. So, he does what he thinks is the best way to break the ice. The grease and sauce that’s spilled from the oozing pizza into the box sits there waiting. Naruto scoops it up with his forefinger and moves towards Sasuke. The other doesn’t see it coming nor gets the time to react before Naruto drags his grease-tomato stained finger down his cheek.

Horrified Sasuke yells, “What the hell, asshole!”

Naruto laughs. “That’s for calling me a dumbass!”

Once they’ve discarded the pizza box and are driving back to campus Sasuke asks, “So, Ab-psych killing you huh?”

“I need an A on the next exam to get a B+ in the class. If I botch the test like the last one then I fail the course,” Naruto sighs staring out the window. “Basically, aside from practice, I’m not leaving the library until I’ve passed this stupid course.”

Sasuke gives the turn signal, pulling into Naruto’s apartment complex, “If you want, I can study with you.”

“You don’t even take this class.”

“Yeah, but studying together always helps,” he shrugs.

Naruto had already asked Sakura to help since she took the course last spring and aced it. “Sakura and Karin were going to help me—”

“Oh, okay well then you don’t need—”

“I mean you can they’re useless anyway,” Naruto intercepts him. Sasuke parks and then looks at him. “Don’t you have your own finals though?

“Technically most of my classes have presentations and papers aside from Ecological Topics which I can study for while I help you.” Not to be greedy, but Naruto’s not one to turn down spending more time with Sasuke even if it means dealing with Karin and Sakura being all gushy and romantic.

Naruto grins, “Meet you at the library at five then?”

//

Karin is a bitch. She’s the number one bitch if he’s ever seen one. Not only does she know that Naruto needs Sakura’s help to pass this course, but is also, aware of the fact that they’ve been at the library for the past two hours and have barely made a dent. Sasuke is running late because he had to meet his advisor and then get Jūgo and Suigetsu from the train station.

Naruto tries to get through the paragraph making sure he’s understood and looks up to find Karin whispering in Sakura’s ear and then placing a kiss under her ear lobe. Alright, enough is enough.

“Karin,” he grits through his clenched teeth. “Can you please for the love of god let Sakura help me with this? I’ll even sleepover at Shikamaru’s tonight and let you two be alone so _please_.”

“Don’t be so uptight, Naruto,” his cousin chides, ignoring him and going back to kissing her girlfriends’ neck. Sakura has the decency to look ashamed and pulls away, a stern expression on her face as she reminds her girlfriend, “Karin, he’s right we’re here to help him.”

She pouts, “But I haven’t seen you all day _baby_.”

Sakura blushes. Naruto snaps his pencil. He’s about to commit murder.

“Listen here, bitch—”

She glowers, “Sit down blondie we’ll help you if you stop whining—”

Before Naruto can reach over and pull her hair as he used to when they were younger, Sasuke joins them, “It’s really fucking hot outside.”

He’s got black jeans and a white t-shirt on that reads AHH-DEE-DAS in the center, tucked half in and a backpack hanging off his shoulder. Naruto shamelessly stares at the way the shirt clings to his chest due to sweat and god the library is air-conditioned but now he’s feeling warm under the neckline of his muscle tee. Karin giggles and Naruto turns to glare at her but she’s busy playing with Sakura’s hair.

Frustrated Naruto abruptly gets up, pushing back his chair and stalking towards Sasuke. He loosely grabs his wrist and drags him towards the smoothie shop below the library, “C’mon I’m thirsty.”

“Wait what about studying?” Sasuke trips after him, they crisscross the student’s tables and bookcases and trek down the stairwell. Naruto grumbles in half-complaints and unintelligible whines about how if Karin wasn’t there, he would have gotten through at least 2 units, but she’s been distracting Sakura the entire time, so they’ve barely made a dent in the syllabi.

Thankfully, the smoothie shop doesn’t have a line when they arrive. There is a student ordering a sandwich because the smoothie spot and the little café share the same space so have the same register. Naruto’s craving a lemonade but he also kind of wants something to eat now that they’re here—

“Are you going to order or what?” the cashier asks, drily. He’s got dead fish eyes and an apron stained with coffee splotches; basically, the picture of hating his minimum wage job.

Naruto furrows his eyebrows torn between the panini and sandwich, he faces Sasuke to weigh in his opinion when the other tugs on his wrist asking out loud, “Wanna let go of my hand?”

In his desperate attempt to escape Sakura and Karin’s gross PDA, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke’s wrist and somewhere along the way his hand slipped down to hold on to his hand. He immediately let’s go, coloring in embarrassment and scratches his cheek, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Hey, lovebirds I don’t got all day. You’re holding up the line,” the cashier complains.

There is no line behind them.

“There is literally no one here,” Naruto begins to argue when the guy holds up a finger.

“Order or get out!”

He ends up getting a sandwich—Sasuke offers to eat half because Naruto doesn’t want the whole—and Sasuke orders himself an iced americano. Dark and bitter like his soul. Kind of. Barely, but you know.

When they get back to their table the girls aren’t in sight and Naruto’s notebook on which he was jotting down the important points is a messy scribble he’d recognize anywhere.

_Sorry cuz sakura will help u at home but for now, I’m stealing her_

Naruto’s deflates and murmurs to himself, “but what about the exam.”

No point worrying about that now, he figures and pulls out his chair to fix his notes. The class is divided by exam grades, so the first exam was 20% weighted, the second was 30% and the last one is 40% weighted. The remaining 10% is the writing assignments and brief journals they have to write. For that section, he’s got a solid 9/10 but for the second exam, he botched two of the case studies by misdiagnosing the patient and got a whopping 19%. In summary, he totally failed that exam and if he doesn’t get at least a 30% he’s failing the class—well he’d get a C and his major requirement is getting C+ and above.

Amidst filing the articles and printed PowerPoints, he sees his second exam peeking out between the pages of his thick textbook. The intense red ink glares back at him. A big bold _19_ circled at the top next to his name. Seeing the mark further plummets his mood—he’s attending this stupid school on a sports scholarship, not even an academic one, and he can’t even manage to keep his grades together.

He’s never been one to wallow in self-pity instead making sure to try harder next time, but this course especially is killing him. The student average doesn’t look promising as it is so who’s he to actually excel?

He’s lost in thought when Sasuke plucks the paper from him, scanning over his mistakes and he’s tremendously aware of the fact that’s he’s supposed to be impressing the guy and definitely not with his stupid. Avoiding eye contact he chooses to focus on the chipped wood of the desk, scratching at the coarse wavy texture.

“Sakura took the class last spring and got an A that’s why I asked her, but,” he vaguely gestures at the empty seat in front of him. Then he gets annoyed, fired up and pivots his chair a little to face Sasuke who’s still scanning the pages, “Karin’s such a bitch she can’t keep it in her pants for a couple of hours.”

Sasuke blinks at him, then down at the sheets of paper in his hand. Is he okay? Naruto wonders. The Uchiha places the pages on the desk and he leans down to dig into his backpack, he pulls out a folder, his laptop, a notebook, and a bundle of sticky notes. Naruto notices they’re an aqua blue.

He opens his laptop and there is a green sticky note next to the trackpad in the empty space where most students stamp stickers. The note has times and dates and brief messages on it. Sasuke writes down something on the blue one and tears it, tamping it down on Naruto’s laptop.

“Alright, so you’re a kinesthetic learner,” Sasuke details, drawing Naruto’s textbook close to himself and darting his attention between the test and the text. He flips open to the chapter where the information for the case study would be and writes down the name of the behavior pattern and the corresponding disorder on the sticky.

For the next ten minutes, Sasuke flips through the chapter jotting down a one-line explanation of a disorder and their patterns. Once he’s stuck ten different sticky notes to the cover of his folder, he holds it up to Naruto and points at the first one, “Kinesthetic learners’ study better by actually interacting with the information they’re studying. Since psychology is less experimental and hands-on than say biology or chemistry or even physics it’s easier if I act out the disorders and you identify them. Same goes with the psychologist who’ve discovered them.”

Stupefied Naruto stares in awe, mouth agape reading the neat writing on the stickies and Sasuke’s determined face.

“How do you know I’d learn better this way?”

Their table is next to the large windows that run vertical, ample sunlight pouring in, and Sasuke smiles under the glittering sunshine trickling in.

“That’s how you play too.” He’s half hanging off his chair in an attempt to face Naruto, their knees touching, and the library is jarringly quiet around them, “Whenever Shikamaru or I create a gameplay you never understand what’s happening until we actually practice it. But once you do, you’re reacting faster than any other person on the team.”

Naruto straightens up, snapping his fingers, “So as long as I learn this way I should be able to remember? Because I’d be able to memorize key points?”

Sasuke nods pointing at the sticky notes on his folder, “Yeah, I’ve written down the basic content which you need to identify first and foremost. The rest the case study will help you with because 90% of the time the answer is there you just need to find the missing clue.”

They move stuff around the table and Sasuke underlines the paragraph which hints at the symptoms, then he tears more stickies and covers the name of the disorders on the notes he’d stuck on his folder. It’s a flip-up, the answer hides under the sticky note. Naruto reads through the paragraph and then glances at the small summaries Sasuke’s holding up and then back down.

Do you know how in cartoons when the characters have a brilliant idea a bulb lights up over their head? Naruto thinks that’s what he experiences when the answer clicks in his head, he excitedly points at the second blue tab in the third row, “Oh, that’s an F40-F48 so a Neurotic, stress-related and somatoform disorder.”

Sasuke flips up the tab and that’s what it says under it and grins, “Well?”

Naruto mirrors his grin, his teeth clicking against each other, and he asks, “If I pass this class, I might owe you my life.”

He brings his textbook to his lap, opening the example case study page for the chapter and Sasuke replies, smug, “Might just hold you to that Uzumaki.”

Naruto passes the classes. Not just with a C+ but a solid fucking B.


	4. fumblin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual contents. cringe lmao.

** Senior Year of College: **

Senior year runs differently for athletes especially football players because their season bleeds into the summer and the start of the fall semester. The fresh, newly admitted crop—aka Freshmen—starts on the team but they don’t play any of the games unless they’re mind-blowingly amazing. However, once the season ends the seniors don’t continue with the practice for the spring semester because they graduate then and well fall is the _end_ of their football career unless they want to play professionally, but those are few and far between.

Their university’s team has never gone to semi-finals at the national’s but in his third year Naruto was _close_ , however, at the last moment Jūgo got an injury and he’s their best goalie—the underclassman was decent but not great, so they lost right before semi-finals. The team vows to change it this year, the morale high and running, to get to the semi-finals, and their prospect is looking good.

Naruto jogs towards the water cooler, bending over to pick out a cold-water bottle. Suigetsu pinches his side and Naruto whines swatting at his hand.

“What.”

The boy smile, pointy teeth fully on display, “Pass me one.”

Naruto tosses a bottle at Suigetsu who catches it and then hollers, “ _Oi_ , Sasuke! Come here.”

For September today’s remarkably hot, the sun beating down on them with no cloud to protect them in sight. Naruto sighs and distractedly wonders if global warming will get them before humans get a chance to get their shit together. Then he remembers Sasuke’s presentation at the research seminar a week ago and smiles stupidly. Sasuke could probably save the world.

He feels like an idiot when Suigetsu snaps his fingers in front of him, worried for a moment the sharp-tongued boy has somehow read his utterly embarrassing thoughts, and says in a daze, “Huh?”

His friend raises a brow suggestively somewhere behind Naruto which of course piques his curiosity, so he _has_ to look. Big fucking mistake. Sasuke shakes the water out of his hair, water that he’d poured on himself from the water bottle Naruto had handed Suigetsu. Water that has now made Sasuke’s jersey stick to his chest. Jersey that reads the number 10. This is an actual honest to god nightmare. Remember that aneurysm he talked about? He can feel it pulsing.

Sharply turning to Suigetsu he hisses, “You did this on purpose.”

He shrugs like obviously, he did and before Naruto can get his hands around his chicken little neck Kiba’s crashing into him, “Are you guys going to TenTen’s party next Saturday?”

“You mean the one in celebration of our team inevitably winning?” Suigetsu answers haughtily. There’s about a good chance they don’t win, but Naruto’s not as worried as he’d been last year. There are other things on his mind now that graduation is looming over their heads. The internship next semester can help him secure a good standing on his portfolio and he’s waiting to hear back from the University’s master’s program—it’s only a year-long starting in mid-July.

Football, for the first time in years, is the last thing on his mind.

Briefly forgetting his _other_ struggle, he makes a mental note to see his advisor. Kiba’s talking to Suigetsu about the party when Sasuke comes to stand next to him, leaning his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder. His breath tickles the bare skin of Naruto’s left arm—he rolled up his sleeves earlier during the practice—and mumbles, “It’s so hot and this headache is killing me.”

Naruto stills. The sound of chatter around him drowning to the rising thump in his chest, “Headache?”

“He’s hungover,” Suigetsu intervenes nonchalantly to which Sasuke flips him off. “Kidding he had a test and pulled an all-nighter even though we told him otherwise.”

Sasuke whines, “Feel like a truck ran over me.”

“Aw, baby,” Suigetsu coos, “Get over it we’re going out tonight. Jūgo’s picking up at eight remember?”

As if summoned, Jūgo joins them, “Coach says we run another set of formation B drills and then we can leave for the night.” He looks between the boys and stops at Sasuke, “You okay? Want me to get you home Sas?”

Sasuke waves him off and Kiba jumps at the opportunity of an outing, “Naruto we should go with them.”

Naruto turns to look at Sasuke who’s now lifted his head and his cheeks are flushed red and that could be from practice, but he’s got eyebags and his mouth is pulled down in a frown.

Unintentionally, he reaches to cup his cheek and Sasuke follows the cool press of his palm, “You don’t look too good.”

“Think I’m coming down with something.” Kiba peeks from Naruto’s other side and grimaces, “Dude, you look like shit maybe you should go home.”

It’s funny how fast Suigetsu goes from not giving a flying fuck to be by Sasuke’s side, holding him by the waist and whispering earnestly, “How many times have we told you not to overdo it? Karin’s going to lose her shit.”

Jūgo moves past Kiba and Naruto checking Sasuke’s face—Naruto’s hand falling away—and sighs, “Okay, I’m telling Coach Asuma we’re taking you home.”

Before either boy can leave Sasuke’s side, Naruto volunteers, “I’ll take him.”

“Don’t worry we’ve got him you can return to practice.” Jūgo, _sweet_ , sweet Jūgo.

It’s Suigetsu who gives him a questioning quirk of his eyebrow before yielding, “Actually he’s right. I needed to go see Karin after this anyway, so we’ll let Naruto take him home, explain the situation to the coach, see Karin and then go out. Inuzuka you in?”

They haven’t talked about it yet, but Naruto knows Kiba’s picked up him spending more and more time with Sasuke since last year and at first it was just becoming friends and whatnot, but recently Kiba’s been extra vocal about their friendship. The other day after one of his labs where he’d seen a euthanized puppy he’d come home and talked with Naruto about how much he means to him and it’s important to be there for your friends. The boy might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he’s definitely got a big heart.

Naruto squeezes his shoulder reassuringly and mouths, “Talk later?”

He nods and turns to Suigetsu, “Hell yeah. I’m always up for a party.”

Sasuke inputs then, “You guys not asking for my opinion on the matter would be offensive if I wasn’t dying from a heat stroke right about now.  
  
Naruto backs the Nissan out of the parking lot, glancing in the rearview mirror to check no one is coming behind him. Sasuke reclines the seat until he’s lying down with an arm over his eyes, once they’re out of the field lot he peeks from below his arm and says, “Thank you.”

Smiling to himself Naruto pushes down the blinker and turns down the street, waiting only for the stop sign, “Any time.”

//

“Double date.”

Karin’s got a swirly red straw in her mouth as she drinks a strawberry shake out of the tall glass. She’s wearing her hair up in a bun, a strapless black romper and a tiny heart necklace around her neck. Yesterday after Naruto’s statistics class he’d gotten a text from her about meeting him at the cute ice cream shop called _Kippy’s !_ in Shibuya. In the four years he’s been in Tokyo this is the first time his cousin has reached out to him to hang out. Alone. At an ice cream shop. Something smells.

Naruto stops from taking another bite, spoon hanging mid-air, and blinks, “Excuse me?”

Karin points at him with her neatly painted nails, then at herself. “You, me, Sakura and Sasuke.”

“Did you hit your head before coming here? Because last I checked I’m not dating anyone—especially Sasuke.”

“Not with that attitude you aren’t.”

The ice cream shop is impressively tiny, fairy lights hanging from one corner to another, high tables with stools tucked under them. The ice cream is behind a glass screen and customers stand in a line waiting to order their favorites. The walls kind of remind him of art deco and the menu behind the counter and register is written in chalk, letters in bubbles in different colors. The entire place is terribly cute. To be honest, _too_ cute for an evil wench like Karin.

They’re sharing beignets between the two of them, it kind of reminds him of home and fried dough at the summer festival. Every year at the end of summer, his town would have a huge festival, the main street blocked off all the way to the pier near the beach with stalls, tents, booths, and carts lining the road. One summer Karin and he caught the most goldfish and got rewarded blue ribbons; he’s still got his tacked onto the corkboard above his desk along with a picture of Karin and himself.

Admittedly, he’s missed his cousin.

“Why don’t we do this more often?” he voices out loud, cutting the dough into half and stuffing his mouth. “I miss hanging out with you.”

Karin gives him a strange look like she’s thinking of a faraway time and then she’s slouching forward. Rubbing her thumb over the mist that’s collected on her glass, she asserts, “After ma and I moved to Tokyo—we just—I don’t know it seemed as if there was a distance between us and you guys.”

Around the time Naruto was starting his second year of high school, Karin and her mom uprooted and moved to Tokyo. At first, it was shocking to the rest of the family, leaving so suddenly, but later they understood why the ocean wasn’t always a happy memory to everyone. It was back in Okinawa Karin’s father passed away and since then his aunt had been quiet. Kushina, Naruto’s mother, said her sister was vibrant, full of color and since his death, it was as if she’d lost a little of that.

“You know that’s not true, right? Ma looks forward to Christmas every year for you guys to visit.”

“A week out of a year is easy to handle, Naruto.”

Naruto urges, “We love you. You’re always welcome home.”

Her eyes soften and she flicks his ear, “I love you too, dipshit.”

He massages at his ear and frowns, “You’re so meaaan to me.”

“I’m the only way you’re bagging Sasuke,” she huffs sipping up her milkshake. “Do you want my help or not?”

There is a current brewing under his skin, a little similar to the beginnings of a storm where the water moves in waves, lapping against the jagged rocks of the surface. Once they were at the library studying for their respective exams when Naruto had skimmed over Sasuke’s notes. He’s read about the formidable ocean currents rising due to the earth’s rotation. The opposing forces causing a massive shift in the water, creating a storm. The way he feels about Sasuke could be akin to that.

His pulse elevating but his stomach dropping like he’s sinking into the whirlpool of his own emotions. There was a time he couldn’t pinpoint what this was called. Now he’s got the word itching the tip of his tongue.

“It’s not about bagging,” he winces at the crude wording. “it’s not about winning him either.”

Karin tilts her head and her eyes that are always ablaze soften. Dying embers at the end of a bonfire. “Tell me then what is it about then, Uzumaki?”

//

The venue is an inside skating rink. There is fucking Christmas music playing in September for god’s sake. Naruto’s leaning against the cubbies where you can lock your bags and leave your shoes while Sakura and Karin are putting on their skates. They all agreed to meet up at the place around 7:30 but it’s 8:15 now and Sasuke is nowhere in sight.

Despondently Naruto pulls at the sleeves of his Henley from under his zip-up hoodie, “Told you he won’t show up.”

Sakura holds his hand drawing him close to her side, and squeezes their palms, “Fuck him who needs that guy. We’re going to have loads of fun.”

“That’s my best friend—” Karin tries but Sakura elbows her. She continues, “How about we get something to eat after? My treat?”

Naruto coos in gratitude, enveloping Sakura’s head with his arms, “I love youuuuu Sakura” He goes to kiss her temple when Karin shoves at his forehead using her palm, shrieking, “Oi keep your mouth to yourself.”

Sakura tries to detangle from her girlfriend and best friend but gets even more squished between them. That’s how Sasuke finds them, Naruto and Karin slapping at each other’s hands and Sakura in the middle an innocent victim.

“Hey,” he waves, floppily. He’s wearing a long-sleeved black & white striped pullover that’s got a solid white neckline, and distressed jeans with gaping holes around the knees. Is it too much to ask for the asshole to look ugly for once?

Instantly, Naruto pulls back. “Hey,” waving back stupidly. God. This is a disaster.

Karin shakes her brows mischievously, “Did you get what I asked you to?”

“Yeah, I left them in the car you can get them on our way out.” He then faces Naruto, “Sorry, I’m late. I had to drop off Suigetsu at Jūgo’s and there was too much traffic, then had to run Karin’s errand.”

Naruto shrugs, “What was it?”

“Sorry, Nart, your virgin ears won’t like to know,” Karin taunts and Naruto knows Sasuke’s eyes are on him, but his body is the biggest traitor of all, and he can’t help turning red as a tomato.

“You’re gross,” he treks past her towards the open door of the rink. “I’m going to be skating if anyone wants to join!”

Expectedly, Karin’s promise to be his superior wingman is all lies. Unexpectedly, he doesn’t end up needing her because once she abandons him to pour her attention into Sakura it leaves him and Sasuke stranded. And for the first time, in all his time that he’s known the Uchiha, Naruto discovers something delightful.

Sasuke can’t skate. Like at all. Like _at all_.

The raven-haired staggers on the ice, going to clutch the railing but miscalculates his distance and ends up floundering forward. Thankfully, Naruto catches him before the fall to his face.

Wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s waist he holds him up, allowing the boy to steady himself to stand straight. Naruto’s face burns. They’re barely a hair’s breadth apart.

“You kinda suck at this,” he tries to fizzle the tension with their casual banter. “Why’d you even come?”

Half-offended, the other replies, “You invited me I couldn’t say no?” There he goes sending Naruto’s pulse into a frenzy. The boy is always saying things that make Naruto weak in the knees.

Sasuke clutches onto Naruto’s shoulders and sneers, “Human’s aren’t made to walk on ice we’re not fucking penguins.”

“The way you’re dawdling is kind of like a penguin,” Naruto jests. Sasuke pulls on his ear-lobe. “ _ouch_ , I’m your anchor! Don’t hurt your only anchor!”

“Keep taking shots at me Uzumaki and I’ll make sure you don’t leave this rink in one piece.”

“Is that a threat?” Naruto loosens his hold on Sasuke, and he goes wobbling again.

Promptly, the boy winds his arms around Naruto’s neck, their chests pressing together, “Don’t let me go dumbass”

Encouraged by their closeness, Naruto squeezes Sasuke’s side where his hand is resting. If they were together this is where they’d kiss. But unfortunately, Naruto’s pining from afar, his chest thudding and one thought follows another, and he realizes Sasuke could probably sense the way his heart is racing with how close they’re pressed together.

Before he croaks out a reply, Karin whistles at them. Sasuke rolls his eyes and Naruto’s definitely a furious red by now.

“How about I teach you?” He decidedly says, trailing his hand up Sasuke’s side to his arm and then down to his hands. Sasuke staggers a little but trusts him and follows after him, skidding on the slippery ice with his full weight.

“You’ve got to put your weight on the skates and then push, okay?” Gently he drags Sasuke around the rink. Thank god it’s not that crowded mostly because it’s still pretty warm and people rather spend their day outside than inside.

Like all things, Sasuke’s a fast learner. Only tripping after every few rounds. Towards the end of their time, Naruto finally let’s go, skating backward and encouraging Sasuke to come to him. He succeeds in crossing the distance but right at the end stumbles falling into Naruto. By luck, the blonde stays standing with an armful of Uchiha.

“I hate skating.” Sasuke declares once Naruto’s secured an arm around him.

Smiling inwardly at their closeness, Naruto assents, “It’s not that bad.”

//

Their game against Kyushu is Saturday afternoon. It’s the first game of the semi-finals and winning this secures going to round two and increasing their chances to make it to finals. Their university is buzzing with news and almost everybody Naruto comes across during his early morning Friday lectures bid him good luck. The game doesn’t start until 4 pm so before heading to meet up with the team he showers and calls his mom.

When he arrives at the football field, he sees the crowd filtering in, students wearing school colors and carrying banners. Sakura is standing outside in the parking lot with Ino. She sprints towards him. Hugging him tightly she says, “Good luck champ! I’m so proud of you, yknow?”

Ino gives him a fist bump and smiles, “You better win I don’t want Ten’s party welcoming losers.”

Naruto nods, “No pressure or anything.”

They laugh and Ino ruffles his hair, “you’ll see us in the stands yelling. I’m sure you can spot the loudest of the bunch.”

Kiba reels him in once he enters the lockers and fills him in, “You and Sasuke better pull through with that telepathy shit of yours or we’re not winning tonight.”

The rest of the guys are changing except Jūgo who’s talking to Lee. Suigetsu whips his towel at Kiba’s shoulders and hollers, “Oi, don’t jinx us!”

Naruto nods, confirming. “We got this.”

It’s a tight match. Kyushu is really good they went to finals last year and only lost to Osaka from a one-goal difference in overtime. They've got the tightest defense in the entire league and that’s kind of nerve-wracking. Since Raidou graduated early last semester their new attacking midfielder is a freshman by the name of Konohamaru. But Naruto’s not one to discount someone just based on age or experience, in fact, in the games they’ve played so far, the kid has outshone Raidou at many points.

Still, a cohesive team is one that can read each other’s movements by muscle memory, that is not something that comes naturally but instead is garnered through camaraderie and conjoined experience. Regardless of the outcomes, Naruto’s going to be happy anyway. He heard back from the program committee of the master’s degree and he’s gotten accepted. Right now, nothing can bring him down—not even the prospect of getting his ass handed to him by some other team.

He’s putting away his backpack when Sasuke finds him. Unlike Naruto’s own headband that’s holding back his hair, Sasuke’s got four bobby pins holding back his bangs—two on each side. They’re about to play an intensely important match and all Naruto can be bothered about is how cute Sasuke looks.

“You ready, Uzumaki?”

“Born ready.”

The clock ticks into the last 6 minutes of the last 45-minute half and the nerves increase amongst the team and the crowd. They’re on the offensive at this point, running the ball towards the opposing team’s goal. Naruto glances over his shoulder, noticing the dispersed positions of his teammates, and it comes to his attention they’ve all abandoned their gameplay—scrambling to get a goal in. The defender of the other team corners Sasuke when he gets possession of the ball and it’s then that Naruto takes the risk to motion him and swipes the ball from both boys. The other team tries to block him, but he's close enough to kick the ball towards the goal post. He tries his luck.

They win by one goal.

Naruto scores and the cheers drown out the voice in his head and then he’s being tackled by a gaggle of his teammates. Kiba lifts him up and yells cheers of confidence while Suigetsu pats his back, Neji cupping hands around his mouth to shout his name and Lee hugging practically every guy on the team. Once he’s let down on the turf the captain of the other team shakes his hand, Jūgo ruffles his hair and Shikamaru squeezes his shoulder. Naruto’s kind of overwhelmed but his eyes keep searching and finally, he breaks through the mass of people around him celebrating to find Sasuke outside the circle.

Without thinking he bolts into the other boy, hugging him tight and drawing back to exclaim, “We did it!”

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto’s waist and whispers—his voice the only thing Naruto’s ears picking up— “No _you_ did it.”

Fleetingly, Sasuke’s eyes drop down to Naruto’s mouth which quickens the blonde’s pulse. The tide crashing in his chest rises to the movement of dark eyes drinking him in and Naruto allows himself to wonder _do you feel it too?_

The moment is swept away when Sakura, Karin, and Ino huddle towards him. Sasuke lets go of him and they’re drowned in congratulatory remarks. Karin eyes them suspiciously and Naruto shrugs embarrassed, red in the cheeks. Sasuke’s got Suigetsu hanging off one shoulder and Jūgo with an arm over his back and Naruto decides then. He’s going to tell him. Even if it doesn’t end well—No he sees it too, something. There’s always been something and it might be mutual. He wants to take the risk.

The party is loud, and the house is teeming with people, spilling into the backyard and on the front deck. Ino’s flitting around with a red solo cup in one hand and a pizza slice in another. Neji’s sitting in the staircase sharing a smoke with Shikamaru when Naruto stumbles towards them, “Hey have you seen Sasuke?”

Shikamaru expels a plume of smoke, right in Naruto’s face and it smells awful. He doesn’t know how he can have it on him all the time. The guy shrugs unhelpfully and it’s Neji who’s pointing at Kiba, “Saw him with them earlier.”

Navigating through a throng of drunk people is a lot harder than it looks. Naruto’s stopped at least three times—at least two of them were just out of congratulations, but this one drunk dude wanted him to get him a can of beer. Being the nice guy that he is—he’s feeling extra generous tonight too—he went and got him one. Now he’s lost track of Kiba which sucks because as the night goes on the bigger the party gets. How does TenTen even know this many people?

Along the way, people pass him drinks, out of thirst but mostly nerves he chugs down at least three cups, so by the time he spots Karin and the rest he’s at least tipsy.

Bumbling towards Sakura who steadies him by the hip, he declares vociferously, “Where the hell is that bastard?”

Suigetsu hands him his half-drunk cup of a purple looking concoction which Sakura immediately snatches from him. Jūgo instead gives him a beer bottle, uncapped and everything. Jūgo’s so lovely he’s a good friend. So is Sakura she always takes care of him. Suigetsu is a dickhead but that’s okay because so is Kiba and he loves them as is. Where is Sasuke?

Kiba is lounging on the couch, limbs everywhere with Suigetsu laying on top of him. What’s that about? He lazily points near the staircase where Shikamaru and Neji were earlier, “Isn’t that him? Who else has got that duckbutt hair?”

Naruto follows his line of sight and excitedly stands from between Sakura’s legs. The passing dizziness stops when he notices a guy next to Sasuke, leaning in close and smiling _that_ kind of smile. You know when people are flirting? Naruto’s stomach hurts.

“Who’s that?”

Karin lifts her head from Sakura’s shoulder and yawns, “That’s just Sora don’t mind him he hits on Sasuke every year but he’s yet to manage anything. Don’t worry about him.”

This Sora character looks rather chummy with Sasuke if Naruto’s being honest. The grey-haired guy whispers something in Sasuke’s ear, bringing a hand to cup his cheek and Naruto feels like he’s drenched in ice water. The storm brewing in him settles to freezing cold.

“Don’t worry huh?” he croaks. Suigetsu’s now upright, even Kiba sitting up watching everything unfold. Naruto kinda feels bad for not telling about his feelings but he’s been so pre-occupied by this latest shift in his likeness and the amount of care he has for Sasuke that—he’s a bad friend but right now he feels like someone carved his stomach out so maybe that’s karma.

And then he remembers the way Sasuke had looked at him after their hug, eyes dazed and flitting to the curve of Naruto’s mouth. He steals the purple concoction from Sakura, downing it in one go and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Hold this.” He hands over the empty cup to Jūgo.

Kiba says, “Oh shiiiit.”

Naruto treks over to where Sasuke’s talking to this Sora guy with his pretty hair and nice outfit. Bro _fuck_ this Sora guy. Patting down his shirt, Naruto sidles up to Sasuke, surprising him—pleased to find a warm welcoming smile—and says, “Come here often?”

Sasuke laughs an echoey sound that reverberates against Naruto’s chest. God, he loves that sound. He wants Sasuke always laughing, happy around him. Playing along, the raven-haired boy replies, “Just enough. Why keeping an eye on me?”

Placing his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder, he peers up through thick eyelashes, crooning drunkenly, “I’ve always got my eyes on you. Youuu and only you.” He sing-songs the last bit and Sasuke’s affectionately rolling his eyes, Naruto knows the difference now because this is followed by the twitch of his lip, a happy murmur of mouth.

Sora clears his throat, very rudely—mind you—interrupting them, “Naruto, right? I’m Sora.” He extends his hand and Naruto stares at it in disbelief. Like, doesn’t he get what’s going on here or? God, Naruto’s drunk.

Firmly he holds it, straightening up to answer, “Yes, that would be me.”

“You played really well tonight.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Naruto nods and turns back to Sasuke. “Can I steal you for a second?”

Sora puts a hand between them and declares, “We were talking. Actually, Sasuke did you want to get some air?”

Naruto pouts, bottom lip jutting out, “Sasukeeeee, don’t leave me.”

Sasuke maneuvers Naruto up against the stairs, apologetic to Sora, “Sorry, man, I need to take care of this guy. I’ll text you?”

“He won’t!” Naruto yells back obscenely and Sasuke just shoves him further up.

They close the door to Ino’s room and spill into laughter. Naruto rolling on to the ground with his cheek smashed on the fluffy rug. Sasuke squats in front of him, pushing back his hair from his sweaty forehead and checking him, “Let me get you water.”

Naruto sits up and crisscrosses his legs watching Sasuke grab a Nestle water bottle from under Ino’s desk. He uncaps it and holds it out to Naruto who gulps down half the liquid in one go, making a loud smacking sound when he pulls back the lip of the bottle, “You’re so good to me, Sasuke.”

“Hardly.”

“Are you going to text him?”

Sasuke shrugs, “maybe, I don’t know. I haven’t been on a date in ages.”

“Don’t.” Naruto childishly pouts making grabby hands at Sasuke who gives in, squatting again to his eye level. “Date me. I like you waaaaaaay more than that tool.”

“What?” Sasuke’s honest to god surprised.

Naruto nods, standing up on his knees and dawdling over to Sasuke. He tilts his head, cutely and pouts, grabbing one of Sasuke’s hands to bring to his chest. “See. Big thump. I like you sooooo much.”

“As your best friend?” the Uchiha tries.

“What are you stupid?” Naruto’s eyebrows knit together, incredulous, “How are you the smartest guy in our class when you ask stupid shit like this?”

“Sorry, you’re always giving mixed signals.” Sasuke’s not looking at him. Naruto doesn’t like it one bit. So, he tumbles forward and Sasuke haplessly falls back on his ass with a heap full of Naruto. The blonde tentatively arches forward, experimentally and breathes, “I want to kiss you. How's that for a mixed-signal?”

That budding storm. That gaping whirlpool? Flutters to life. Naruto’s spent too long yearning for the other to mirror the way he feels, this has been building over the past three years and he’s finally at his breaking point. Naruto tackles Sasuke, bringing his hand to cup his face and breathes like he’s breaking the surface for the first time since Christmas last year. “Me too.”

Sasuke’s eyes drop to his lips and then they’re colliding mouth to mouth, teeth clacking, and it’s messy and Naruto’s 100% sure he bit Sasuke’s lip too hard because there’s iron-like taste on his tongue. Their mouth melt in chaste greedy kisses, Naruto’s mouth harsh on Sasuke’s, clinging to him as if he stops, this—whatever this is—will end indefinitely. Everything about them has always been electric, so it bears understanding that Naruto’s skin crackles when Sasuke thumbs his jaw sucking on his bottom lip. Sasuke’s mouth is softer than he’d imagined. He’s quite pleased.

They pull back breathless. Naruto stares at Sasuke’s mouth red and slick with spit. Naruto wants to taste him. So, he dives back in, tilting the other’s head up and gliding his tongue across the seam of Sasuke’s mouth. On the field they’re always fighting to get ahead, each other’s competition but each other’s balance too, it’s funny how it translates into how they kiss. Sasuke pushing in and Naruto drawing him closer—close enough where they’re infinitely small, but their emotions desperately titanic.

“You like me?” its heart shattering the fondness dripping in his words, mouth swollen from kisses and eyes half-mast. Naruto slurs out a broken tune that’s been playing in his head for a year now, “I like youuuu.” He’s lovesick. Disgustingly so.

//

Naturally, somethings change and others remain quite the same.

Since last year Christmas they’d started texting and hanging out quite often, any time either one is free they’d grab something to eat or piling books in the library to work through coursework. Their playful banter that always edged a cliff of tension was easy now, nothing to fall over because the big thing it’d been leading to was now settled. Naruto still had the current of emotions swirling through him, but it was like Sasuke was the magnet that dictated the direction they were moving in.

The subtle differences rose in the way they sat a little closer during group dinners, or how Naruto’s favorite hoodie was now a permanent fixture in the backseat of Sasuke’s car. Or how sometimes after a particularly long night at the library they crashed at Naruto’s apartment because it was closest to campus allowing Sasuke the reprieve of not driving back to his own place.

Out of the changes, the biggest one had to be the kissing. Naruto’s kissed a total of four people in his twenty-one years of existence; two of them being his fleeting girlfriends, one was Temari’s brother in a drunken haze over the summer that no one except Sasuke really knows about and lastly, but most importantly, Uchiha Sasuke. After the first time, the sparks should’ve died down. People always make a big deal about the fireworks that you feel and whatnot. Before he used to think it’s all horseshit.

Recently, he’s come to the understanding that it’s a severe understatement to call them fireworks. They’re explosives. Loud and vividly brilliant and seeping into his skin, sinking into his chest and shaking him to the core. Rather ridiculous to think every kiss is like that movie-like, fantasy-filled, over-glorified first time. But it _is_. Sasuke brushing his hand against his under the table while they’re seated at a dimly lit pizza house, facing Suigetsu, Karin and Kiba—Sai and Sakura flanked on each end of the table—is electric. So is him drawing him close when they cross the street to amble over to the parking lot, palms pressed tightly.

Naruto leans against the car door, Kiba and Suigetsu straggling behind fussing over some video game, and glances up dreamily, “It’s getting colder.”

The season came to a close when they lost in the finals last week. Ever since they’ve been busy with clearing out their gear, making room for the new team and bidding goodbye to the remaining. Sasuke’s number _10_ jersey hangs in Naruto’s closet because he stole it as a parting gift. They’ve been so busy with the end of football season—their football career—that they’ve barely had time to discover this new thing between them, this little thing that’s burgeoning speedily, snowballing out of the grasp of their fingers.

“October is always chilly,” Sasuke wraps his scarf around Naruto’s neck, tugging him closer by the spindly ends of the muffler. “Don’t catch a cold before your birthday.”

Naruto’s mouth twitches into a smile, “I’ve got a really nice boyfriend to take care of me if I did.”

“He’s not your caretaker, Uzumaki,” there’s no bite to his words, the curve of his lips causing a dip in his cheek. Their faces are so close. Naruto leans to get closer kissing Sasuke’s cheek, and hesitantly goes to move away but Sasuke’s bringing his hand to the back of his neck, tilting him until their mouths meet in a kiss.

Swiping his tongue across Sasuke’s bottom lip he lets himself drown in the warmth trailing down the expanse of his skin, the way Sasuke plays with the hair at the nape of his neck makes him smile into his mouth. Sasuke whines a little at the loss of touch, reaching to capture the plump lips with his own, and the heat from his touch is unbearable but tender and comforting all the same. Sasuke’s right he always runs a little too warm. Good thing because Naruto’s always cold.

“Uhm,” someone clears their throat, breaking them out of their daze. Sasuke’s hand goes straight to hold his, peering back at his friend who declares, “Do you two need a room because Kiba can always take me home?”

Kiba wails in a nasally thin voice, “First Sakura, now this, I’m going to have to find a new place to live before the end of this semester.”

Naruto rolls his eyes, “We were _just_ kissing.”

“Kissing is the prelude to incriminating activities, Naruto. We all know that,” Kiba nods thoughtfully, arms crossed over his chest to accentuate the seriousness of his point. “Publicly too? Disgusting I thought I raised you better than this.”

Suigetsu slaps him on the chest and huffs, “Just say sex, loser.”

Naruto burns at the accusation. His hands are clammy, and he wonders if Sasuke minds. Fruitlessly, he goes to argue when Sasuke jokes, “Kiba and Naruto are on the same wavelength of elementary thinking. Children amongst us adults.”

Utterly offended Naruto gasps, trying to get his hand out of Sasuke’s hold who just holds him securely, “You’re supposed to be defending _me_ not making fun of me.”

Sasuke yanks him in, Naruto tripping into his arm and mumbles, “But where’s the one the fun in that?” He kisses him chastely and Kiba groans.

“That’s it! Suigetsu let's go we’re going to my place. Don’t even _think_ about coming home Naruto or else.”

“Your threats mean nothing to me!” Naruto hollers back.

Suigetsu salutes them a goodbye.

Nothing even happens because Sasuke and he go back to his place, shed into their pajamas and watch Howl’s Moving Castle. Naruto’s spread on the couch, one leg hanging off, “You know this movie used to scare the shit out of me as a kid.”

Sasuke’s on the floor, a big bowl of popcorn in between his legs, “Was it Sophie as an old lady?”

“Yeah, man, look at her eyes they’re about to fall out of her head,” he reaches down to get a handful of the buttery fluffy snack and speaks around a mouthful, “Pretty sure I refused to see my grandmother for a week cause I was afraid her eyes would do the same thing.”

Sasuke bellows out a laugh, glancing up at Naruto, “You’re an idiot.” Did Sasuke’s laughter always sound so mellifluous?

Not missing a beat, unthinkingly, Naruto reaches down and kisses him on the mouth—tasting the salt, the butter on his lips. Sasuke responds with equal vigor, lapping over the swell of Naruto’s plum lips, licking at the seam of his mouth. Their angle is awkward with how he’s leaning down and Sasuke’s craning his neck up, but there’s something intimately sweet about lounging in Sasuke’s apartment, watching an old favorite movie, fingers stained in grease and mouths a touch salty.

They don’t deepen the kiss, drawing back to pay attention to the movie, but Naruto’s free, clean hand wanders to Sasuke head. He plays with his hair. Halfway through the movie Sasuke shifts onto the couch with him, head pressed on Naruto’s chest and before they know it, they fall asleep.

//

It happens not because it’s planned but because it’s the natural progression of a relationship. Fall break starts in a week and Sakura got done with exams early this term because none of her classes had a lab. She’s sitting on an entrance exam for medical school, so she goes home early to prepare accordingly, meanwhile, Kiba’s found a nest in Suigetsu’s room after they discovered their shared love for adventure video games. Sometimes Naruto thinks Kiba spends more time at Sasuke’s apartment than he himself does.

After one of his elective exams, he heads home—it was an English course he had to take as a graduating requirement and their final was just writing two short essays. Even if he were to bomb the test, he’d pass the class because it only weighs 10% and his grade in the class right now is a 97. December is freezing in Tokyo and it’s been snowing since yesterday, fluttering in increments over the day. The roads are bound to be blocked overnight so the school better be putting out salt for the students who still have finals tomorrow. Thankfully, the English one was Naruto’s last.

Naruto hops out of the warm shower, drying his hair with a towel and taps the screen of his phone. The picture from his birthday with a cake on his face, Sasuke kissing his cheek is blocked by texts by the said boy.

_They kicked me out of the library cause of the impending storm_

_What is this bullshit_

_My exam doesn’t know a storm_

_Oh my god the librarian is glaring at me_

_Can I come over I don’t have my keys lol_

_Suigetsu won’t pick up_

_Naruto ?_

The last text was about ten minutes ago according to the time stamp. Quickly he taps out a reply and goes to get Kiba’s keys, by the time he reaches his door, covered in a jean jacket, Sasuke’s standing outside in nothing but a thin shirt and rain jacket.

“To be fair I asked before dropping by,” he reasons.

Naruto shakes his head pulling him out of the cold hallway, and steers him towards the bathroom, “I was showering. Go take one too I’ll get you clothes you’re going to catch a cold.”

Sasuke nods slipping out of the wet jacket, sloppily dropping it into the hamper, he goes to take off his shirt but pauses when he sees Naruto watching him. He raises his brow in amusement, “Would you like to join me?”

Naruto shoves him into the door, “Go shower, bastard.”

Later they share cup ramen, Naruto poking his chopsticks into Sasuke’s bowl and getting a slap to his hand, “You have your own!”

“Yeah, but yours always tastes better,” he pouts, rubbing at the reddened skin on the back of his hand.

“That’s because you refuse to use the stove to make yours. Waiting more than two minutes won’t kill you Naruto.”

Again, Naruto tries to poke at his noodles but Sasuke slaps his wrist this time, “You’re so mean to meeee! C’mon!” An idea pops into his head and he smirks, leaning on the palm of his hand, seductively—or well, in an attempt to look appealing at least— he offers, “We can have a hot and heavy makeout session if you share your noodles with me.”

“No one wants your slobbery kisses.” Sasuke waves him off distractedly.

Naruto shrieks in mock-horror, “You’re supposed to love my kisses! I’m your boyfriend! What happened to loving each other in sickness and health?”

“That’s for married couples.”

Naruto warms at the prospect but quickly squashes down his daydreams, “This is my sickness Sasuke. Disgusting, slobbery, ramen tasting kisses. How can you not love them?”

Defeatedly Sasuke cups his chin, yanking him forward and kisses his puckered mouth. “There. Happy?”

This time Sasuke lets him slurp up some noodles into his own cup, happily chewing. “Very.”

Once Naruto’s finished, he crawls over to Sasuke who’s finishing his food and kisses his cheek. Impatiently he keeps peppering kisses over the length of his neck, backs up under his ear lobe, then his temple. When Sasuke’s finally had enough he puts down the bowl on the coffee table and tilts to meet Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke stamps down little kisses, repeatedly on his mouth, until Naruto’s parting for breath, leaning back on the heel of his feet.

Sasuke speaks up then, “You’re insufferable.” There is something else in the air tonight, the lukewarm temperature of the room cocoons around them like a blanket and Naruto’s thinking _maybe today_. They share a case of beer between them while the newest remake of Jurassic Park plays on the tv. Naruto doesn’t understand why Hollywood keeps rebooting classic and somehow ruining them entirely?

Drunkenly he muses, “What’s your _least_ favorite live-action?”

“Avatar,” Sasuke says without missing a beat. Naruto nods and Chris Pratt is so not cute. Do you know who’s cute? His boyfriend. Alright, maybe he swiped more bottles than Sasuke, but he’s done with exams and doesn’t have anything to do for the whole weekend before he’s got to fly out on Tuesday, he’s happy.

Around the time the dinosaurs inevitably escape, Naruto crawls over to Sasuke’s side kissing the side of his neck. At first, the Uchiha doesn’t mind him, hand coming to rub circles into the fabric of Naruto’s pants over his thigh, but it’s when Naruto’s sucking on his skin under his ear lobe that Sasuke’s fully distracted.

“Naruto, what are you doing?”

Thoroughly pleased by the pretty hickey blooming on Sasuke’s skin Naruto claims, “Kissing you.”

“Uh-huh, I can see that.”

Naruto kisses his lips, short and sweet and mumbles, “Haven’t you thought about…?”

“About?”

“Sasukeeeeee,” he drones. “Don’t be so dense.”

“Humor me.”

Naruto wickedly grins, whispering into the shell of Sasuke’s ear, “I’m horny.”

Sasuke pushes at his forehead and he flops backward. “You’re drunk.”

“Only enough to get some courage!” Naruto points at the ceiling, drunkenly and he can tell Sasuke’s amused. Not amused enough to give it up. Stingy bastard. “Me, your lovable, adorable boyfriend is handing you this opportunity on a silver platter and you won’t take it,” he points accusingly.

“Sober up then I’ll think about it.” Naruto takes the statement as an outright challenge. For the next hour or so he chugs water, intermittently getting up to use the bathroom. By the time the movie ends, Sasuke’s yawning but now Naruto’s 110% more awake than earlier and if the other boy tries to sleep on him after basically prompting him to drink a liter of water then so god help him, he’ll kill him.

Sasuke gets up to walk towards the bedroom and Naruto wraps his arms around his waist, rocking him back into his to kiss at his shoulder blades. “Not so fast, bastard,” he starts.

Twisting in his hold Sasuke yawns again, “’m tired. We can do something tomorrow.”

Naruto’s going to cry. But Sasuke’s probably been studying all day for his final on Monday and sure Naruto’s missed him tons in the past week and a half—they’ve been too busy to do anything but study and grab a quick bite—so his heart lurches. Sighing his shoulders slacken and he pouts, “Okay.”

He closes his eyes for a goodnight kiss when Sasuke flicks his ear, vibrating with laughter as Naruto rubs at his head, “What was that for!?”

“You’re infuriatingly gullible.”

“It’s called being sensitive, Sasuke. Maybe you can take a page out of my book.”

Sasuke waves him off signaling to follow him into the bedroom, walking away as if he owns the damn place and pronounces, “Where’s the silver platter I was promised?” Naruto catches up to him, cupping his face to kiss him.

In all things Sasuke and Naruto fashion, they stumble into the bedroom in between kisses, half-laughing, and the half fond. Naruto trips back on to the mattress with an _oof_ and Sasuke’s following in suit. Their mouth crash harshly, and their teeth knock together.

“ _OW_ , I think I might have bit my lip,” Naruto whines. Sasuke kisses his eyebrow floppily and mutters, “You need to clean your floor there are clothes everywhere.”

What they have isn’t fragile because they’ve built the foundation on friendship, and the best thing about that is the known earnestness. But love is another side of the same coin, sometimes fierce and thunderous like a summer storm and other times soft and free-flowing like a static river. Naruto thinks theirs is one that vacillates between the two with the force of an ocean current, a pendulum ticking back and forth to adjust to the mood, to the feeling, the emotion growing around them.

First-year when Shion broke up with him his life had moved on, no impasse to brew over what went wrong. The mere thought of Sasuke leaving spears knives through the cracks in between his ribcage to the pumping flesh that’s wrongly been assigned odes of romance. The heart’s only responsible for flowing oxygen-filled blood through his body. And yet all the metaphors hold a little truth.

“You’re right but before I do that let's add to the bunch,” he guffaws reaching behind Sasuke and slipping a hand under his t-shirt, scratching at the welcoming warm skin and tugging off the fabric. Sasuke’s hair stands in all directions before falling down into the messy waves they usually are. There is hot and there is _oh god he’s hot._ Naruto’s only human to fall clumsily at the sight of skin, so much unexplored skin that his fingers itch to brush against it. Scooting back into the headboard and he takes off his own shirt.

Sasuke gets on his knees to push down the hem of pajamas but Naruto stops him by the wrist. “What no foreplay?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he deadpans.

“Oh, c’mon, Sasuke you can’t just whip out your dick that’s rude!”

Sasuke’s face turns an interesting shade of pink and Naruto checks that as a victory in his books. Frustrated the Uchiha grumbles, “Good job you’ve killed the mood.”

“ _Nooooooooo_ ,” Naruto croons, linking his arms around his neck and pulling him close to kiss, “You’re too sexy b—”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll walk out right this second.”

“We can’t seriously be fighting right before we consummate our love,” Naruto outright _pouts_.

Sasuke’s face crumbles at the wording, horrified and backs up out of Naruto’s embrace, “You’re so embarrassing! Who says shit like that?”

“Me!” Naruto chases after him, “Your boyfriend!” Naruto loves saying that. Again, and again, it’s such a lovely reminder that they’re dating. Maybe he's still a tiny bit tipsy. The tiniest. 

Naruto pushes him down towards the foot of the bed, tickling under his arms and of course, Sasuke’s not ticklish. God this guy really can’t fucking give in, can he? Unfortunately for him Sasuke borrows his idea and flips them over, fingers pressing under Naruto’s armpits eliciting a bubble of laughter out of him. Naruto tries to reign it in, but his efforts are futile, body rolling under Sasuke’s in a toil of laughter.

Without any warning, Sasuke’s fingers brush the muscle of his stomach, his mouth hot on the expanse of his skin that stretches down the curve of his jaw. He kisses his chin, then his throat, then drags the press of his lips to the well of his collarbones, licking the bony curve and eliciting a shivering moan out Naruto.

Breathless, he whines, “Not fair!”

Sasuke comes up to kiss the corner of his mouth, “Now?”

Holding on to Sasuke’s waist, he experimentally bucks up testing the growing arousal in his pants. He hisses at the contact and grins, “Better.”

They’ve still got too many clothes on, too many layers separating them from each other, so he lifts his hand to slide against the sharpness of Sasuke’s jaw, thumbing at the smooth texture of his skin and admits, “I want to do this.”

Sasuke’s bangs frame his face messily, “Are you sure? You’re completely sober, right?”

Naruto rolls his eyes, nodding. Obeying to the growing urge in the pit of his stomach, he kisses Sasuke again. This time they let their tongues tangle, Naruto making a pleasing sound when Sasuke sucks on it. Kissing is familiar territory. They’ve done this before; soft presses, heavy make-out session, tender touches. But what is now to follow after is exciting but also a tad scary. The thought dwells in the back of naruto’s mind niggling like a personal demon, so he buries his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck. The expel of his breathing comes out uneven, quivering from exertion and he mumbles into the others’ smooth skin, “I trust you.”

Everything in him hopes Sasuke hears _I love you_.

Sasuke kisses the crown of his head. Gently he puts a little distance between them, asking, “Do you have—”

“Yeah, in the side drawer.”

Briefly, Sasuke leaves his side to retrieve the condoms and lube. He holds up the half-used tube and stares in confusion. Naruto turns beet red and huffs, “I did some research?”

Realizing what he means Sasuke smiles, “You’re cute.”

“Don’t be embarrassing, hurry up!”

“Geez, so pushy.” Sasuke smacks his bum over the pants and declares, “Alright, ass up Uzumaki!”

Naruto kicks him in the shoulder. Would it really be them if there were no injuries during attempts at intimacy?

Sasuke rubs his shoulder and holds out the tube of lube threateningly, “Can you stop that?”

Rolling over in laughter, Naruto rumbles, “You’re making me laugh!”

Sasuke kisses his smile and then his forehead and then his cheek. “Okay, now, look at me,” Sasuke guides him to lay flat, thumbing the hem of his pajama. Before he can drag his pants down Naruto’s stopping him again.

“You first!”

After a little struggle, they’ve stripped away every bit of clothing. Sasuke’s eyes are locked on his, full of adoration and fondness, and Naruto’s so fucking happy he could be floating for all he knows. Craning his neck, he eyes Sasuke and says out loud, “Where’s the piercing at?”

Sasuke thwacks him in the shoulder. Rude. He’s curious!

Hesitantly, Sasuke pulls apart his knees and this shouldn’t be so nerve-wracking except his mind is a landmine of terrible possibilities right now so the moment a cold finger touches Naruto he’s snapping his knees together—effectively squashing his boyfriend’s head in between.

Sasuke groans in pain and Naruto sits up, spluttering out apologies, rubbing his ear, ‘I’m so sorry!”

“Naruto what the fuck!”

“I’m really sorry I got scared—”

Sasuke pauses, holding the side of his head looking halfway to heartbroken, “Scared? I won’t hurt you—”

“Not that but—” Naruto sucks in a breath, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed and petrified. “The last time I slept with someone they broke up with me the week after! You’re the love of my life Sasuke I keep picturing you dumping me next week or something. That’s Christmas break, Sasuke, you can’t dump me over Christmas! That’s sad and depressing and you’re _the one._ ” He word vomits in one single breath.

Sasuke’s eyes soften into a well of warmth and holds the back of his neck, reassuring, “You’re the love of my life too. I’m not leaving, okay?”

“Promise?”

Warmblood, that’s what it feels like is rushing through him when Sasuke smiles so heartbreakingly handsome, “Promise.”

“I’ve got you,” Sasuke kisses his lips then down to his sternum right next to where his heart dances wildly. The beat is a memorized rhythm at this point, one that sings every time Sasuke’s near him, touching him, looking at him. Peppering kisses down his pecs to his stomach, Sasuke stopped right below his belly button, blowing a wisp of air and making Naruto splutter out a breathy laugh.

“What are you doing?”

“Making you laugh, dumbass.”

The next step comes easily, Sasuke’s fingers pressing into him and scissoring him open. Naruto holds onto his hair, not tugging just to keep him steady while kisses him. Fingers working him open. Once they think he’s ready, Sasuke slips on a condom, eyes meeting for permission and Naruto nods in consent. It feels too much at first, and this is different than the other times he’s been with people and for some reason, a part of him wonders if it’s supposed to hurt like this. Sasuke’s joining him, kissing his mouth intimately, whispering, “You still with me?”

“Of course!” he replies a little too enthusiastically, canting his hips causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure. The same electricity runs through him, matching the momentum of the other.

Their breathing breaks in sync and Sasuke stares at him, like it’s just him there and no one else. And maybe that’s it isn’t it? It’s just them. Right now, and from now onwards. He says in a daze, eyes at half-mast, “Your eyes. I like them.”

Naruto laughs into his mouth, kissing the life out of him, “God, I like you so much.”

_I love you so much_.

Six months ago he’d never have thought the boy who got him questioning everything would kiss him like he’s the only person in the world, that he’d drop by his class when he’d have a shitty lecture and bring snacks from his favorite convenience store, that he’d call his mother and tell her _you remember naruto? Yeah, we’re dating now_. College away from home was terrifying, exciting and saddening all the same. But like the welcoming warmth that his fingertips radiate, the way his shoulders brush in the winter cold and the shared meals over creaky tables, this too felt like home. In Sasuke’s presence, he felt whatever the ocean was missing. A fire, a boy.

His orgasm whips through him, crackling and then quiet. The room’s silence punctured by his panting breaths. Sasuke follows soon after, falling into him limply, and breathes, “That was…”

“Great,” Naruto kisses his head. He’s grinning ear to ear, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Sasuke’s got him giddily tumbling into love. A steadily growing, clumsy, proper love.

With achy limbs, he moves towards the head of the bed, dragging the sheets with him. Sasuke bundles next to him, enveloped in the comforter’s warmth and whispers through a hooded gaze, “Thanks for picking a fight with me freshman year.”

Naruto drops a wet kiss to his mouth, “Thanks for letting me.”

[ Kiba’s sprawled on the floor watching the avengers’ movie he bought on DVD.

“So, how was it?” Shikamaru looks up at the question, and Neji pauses his reading. Sai turns in the bean bag chair and grins impishly, “Any performance issues?”

Naruto tosses the deflated football he’d been toying with at him, and smiles to himself, “It was perfect.” ]

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT. KUDOS AND THE GALORE!


End file.
